Tales of the Necromancer
by Aura
Summary: Tales of the Abyss Natalia x Jade A story following the plot of the game that will have Jade Curtiss as the main character and will follow what happens with him during another set of problems that the world is facing. Chapter 12 up!
1. 1: Unsuited Sabbatical

Author's Notes: Gonna try to keep these until after the chapters after this first chapter but this needed a couple of notes before the fiction is read. There are spoilers for the game after this sentence, if you don't want any, stop reading now. Next on the agenda: I am changing the end of the plot for the game. (last spoiler warning) Luke did not survive at the end of the game, he never came back from the destruction at Hod or the release of Lorelai. This is the only major difference that needs to be noted at this time. Thank you for reading.

-Aura

Chapter 1: Unsuited Sabbatical

"There is a certain tropical beauty to the city of Chesedonia that I suppose I'll never be able to appreciate fully." Jade commented to himself as he lingered on the balcony of the room the emperor had rented him for a part of the leave he was being forced to undergo after the last battle with Van to free Lorelei. He could understand Peony's concern and even his involuntary vacation, not that he actually appreciated it. Time to deal with what had occurred, to mourn for the boy that had passed on while saving the planet from it's destruction.

A frown edged at his perfect composure as crimson eyes stared at the perfect view over the bay below and ocean beyond. Not really seeing it with his mind busily considering various things. It was amazing the way the child's death had impacted so few of the population that went on with their lives; many without even the knowledge of what had truly occurred or who their savior had really been. What would it change if they knew?

_Nothing. _He told himself with a small sigh, turning back toward the opulent room that had been afforded to him by his old friend. _I know you mean the best Peony but I need my mind to be active at this time, I cannot afford to make another mistake after the last time with Nebilim. I imagine I truly am a Necromancer, everyone that gets close to me perishes._

The large bed was already remade, he'd never been one to tolerate messiness and the order helped him keep a structure that he was slowly losing in the recent week of 'liberty'. Despite the fact that he'd been ordered to take this long break from work he couldn't quite bring himself to just sit idly by, that would get his mind wandering to when Tear had broken down and started screaming at the now runes of the replica Hod. Anger and hatred burning as she blamed the innocent remains of taking him away, wanting to have an excuse to push his death into something else and still proud that he had sacrificed himself for a cause that would be the redemption of the world.

He hadn't seen her sense that last outburst of emotion, either she was too busy helping Anise rebuild the Order or too ashamed of the weakness she had temporarily shown him. He hadn't seen too many of the so called 'champions of Lorelei', as they had been dubbed by the population, sense the final funeral that they alone had serviced for him.

Anise visited from time to time though her frequent trips to Grand Chokmah likely were a result of the Spa membership and her flirting with the still single emperor than to see the 'cranky old General'. At least she'd finally started using the title from his promotion. It was during one of her visits that he'd learned of Tear's new whereabouts; helping in Daath.

Guy was still walking the Emperor's rappigs and was still fairly quiet on any mention of Luke's death, though was otherwise still afraid of touching women but quite happy to look at them. Much to his chagrin the courtesans had taken a liking to him and he spent most of his time either being tortured by their proximity or avoiding being seen all together.

Natalie had returned to her chosen role as diplomat and princess of Kimlasca, having her work cut out for her with a new uprising and threat of war looming on the horizon. Those people that were extreme followers of the score, some couldn't come to comprehend that it was gone; or didn't want to accept it's sudden loss, had begun to gather members and cause difficulties in various cities. Some of the threats to the citizens were deadly though none had actually been murdered yet to his knowledge, it was just a matter of time unless the small group was dealt with.

Thus why he was dressed in his military uniform and ready to leave his hotel to head southeast toward small oasis resort, he'd overheard some men speaking about a gathering there yesterday in the bizarre and wanted to check in on it for any possible connections. If he didn't have something to occupy his time he would just go over all the things he didn't do in his mind again.

_I don't like this sudden new urge to mourn and question myself. _He thought sourly as he eyed the room again for anything he could be missing. _There is nothing else I could have done, it had to be stopped and I'm incapable of using the seventh fonon. He chose to save the world from it's destruction, I couldn't have helped any differently than I did._

Immediately doubting his confident thoughts he opened his door to move out, troubled just by the fact that he was troubled really.

"What a genius I am, dwelling again on things I can't fix." He muttered before pausing himself, eyeing the blonde haired boy that nearly plowed into him upon his exit into the hall.

"Whoa!" the voice was too familiar and Jade didn't bother to keep the annoyance off of his face as Guy took a step back and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey there Colonel Curtiss," Guy greeted awkwardly as he raised a gloved hand to mess with his hair, "wow, isn't it funny that we met here? How is your vacation going? Enjoying the view of water?"

"You wouldn't happen to be spying on me for Emperor Peony would you?" Jade asked with an innocent tone of voice, watching the nervous swordsman swallow at his calm question.

"Spy-spying? N-no! No way! Why would the Emperor order me to do that?" Guy stuttered and swallowed again when Jade didn't so much as blink. "Um…where are you going so early in the morning Colonel Curtiss?"

"To the oasis," Jade replied curtly, "you might as well just walk with me as opposed to trying to follow along in open sands."

"Really?" Guy said hopefully, grinning again. "I was already heading there myself as a matter of fact."

"Good, you can carry my bag. Thank you Guy." Jade returned amiably as he handed over his sack of various good and supplies before continuing down the hallway with the smile still on his face.

"Oh…right…" Guy deflated as he replied, nearly dropping the heavy bag but managing to catch it and put it over a shoulder. Muttering under his breath. "I wonder just how many augmentations he's done to himself over the years."

"What was that?" Jade turned to look at his new servant.

Guy blanched and headed after him quickly, "No-nothing! I'm gonna grab my stuff and see if we can't get some horses for the travel. Meet you by the gate?"

"That would be wonderful, ten minutes." Jade returned before walking off, not planning to listen to any protest if it was given and leaving the spy to scramble.

_Perhaps I'm being a little cruel if he was sent to spy on me by order of the Emperor. But then again, he'll think twice about not being honest when it happens again. _Jade considered as he walked toward the gate, avoiding people with a natural grace. He'd been born with a high amount of skill for everything he decided to try except empathy. Not that it particularly bothered him to have a lack of it. _Why is the Emperor spying on me though? Is he expecting me to make another mistake? I suppose I can't really blame him for it. At the very least I'll be able to make use of Guy for carrying things._

He frowned a bit, somehow it seemed like there was a little more to what was happening or Peony would have spoken to him directly of his concerns. It was time he started to get involved again, if people wished to keep him -of all people- in the dark, they would have to try so much more than they had been thus far.

"I think that was closer to fifteen minutes." He offered Guy on his arrival, ignoring the fact that the blonde man was breathing heavily from the exception of getting everything in such a constrained time period.

"Man your cold," he breathed as he handed Jade the reigns of his camel.

"Oh? I don't think so." He responded as he got onto the pack animal. "I figure this treatment is worthy of a man that would spy on his comrades. I'll have to try harder though if cold is the best I can do."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Guy groaned softly as he kicked his own animal into a trot after Jade. "Peony wasn't kidding when he said the Colonel would be in a poor mood."

The trip was mostly quiet, both of it's two members having similar thoughts to consider, neither really sure why the spying was even occurring in the first place. It was several hours later and Guy was wondering just what it was the Colonel used to remain completely cool, clean, and composed in the desert heat and sands; as Guy was sweaty, sticky, dirty and fairly miserable in comparison. He was about to voice the question when they heard a scream coming from up ahead and both paused for a moment to glance between each other before urging their steeds into a gallop.

Over the ridge they paused and Jade shifted a hand to his forehead in a sigh. Guy frowned and matched the sigh as he realized a moment after the Colonel what was going on.

Natalia was hiding behind a confused looking soldier as a small group of slugs was making it's way by on the ground, the princess looking almost feint and near tears as she eyed the small life forms going by. She had a small group of attendants with her and it seemed as though she had been approaching the oasis from the opposite side of the desert but likely had gotten lost.

"After all we've been through she's afraid of something like that." Guy commented with a bit of disbelief.

"Oh I dunno," Jade returned with a small smirk. "I suppose she could have a deathly fear of women instead."

"Cold Jade, very cold." Guy frowned some. "Why do I feel like I'm only getting this treatment cause I'm the only one here?"

"Who knows?" Jade commented before steering down toward the princess, glad to see a familiar face even if he wouldn't show it. "My my princess. They are just some slugs. Screaming like that you tricked Guy into thinking that something was the matter over here."

"Jade!" The princess broke into a smile when she saw the older man, fears forgotten as she rushed up to offer him a hug of greeting. "It seems like it's been ages, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Jade pointed out neutrally.

"Oh and Guy too!" She exclaimed, starting to move toward him but pausing and thinking better of it she returned her gaze to the Necromancer. "I am here to investigate the New Order of Lorelai, that's what the rebel band has named itself. We received a tip that they would be gathering in the oasis soon for some sort of important meeting and wanted to see if I could find out what was going on."

"We're doing a similar sort of research ourselves." Jade finally answered her question from before. "Well, I am. Guy is just here to spy on me for the Emperor for no reason I can derive."  
"Guy!" Natalia admonished him, putting her hands on her hips. "That is no way to treat Jade after all we've been through together! And he's a Colonel of your military! You should be ashamed."  
"Yeah…" Guy offered weakly. "I know but the Emperor told me to…and he's a General now."

"Really? Congratulations General Curtiss." Her smile was back and she was already back on to another topic. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm lucky she's so easily distracted." Guy muttered.

"Thank you Princess," Jade smiled kindly at the compliment. "Though I think things weren't even easy as a Colonel but perhaps the promotion was just so that the Emperor could keep a closer eye on me."

"I will have to give him a piece of my mind when I visit Grand Chokmar, after all you've done he should be more respectful and trusting." Natalia pointed out as she pushed her steed into step with Jade's, leaving the attendants and Guy to hurry after them. "You want to travel together to the Oasis then?"

"It seems befitting of the situation." Jade nodded. "Shouldn't take us long to get there now though, we're just east of them."

The rest of the travel passed with fairly simple conversation, a lot of Natalia explaining that the new rebels were gaining a larger following than would be liked with not just their view on the Score but an anti-replica agenda that was dangerous to the development of a couple of the cities that were constructed for the unfortunate people that had been made by Van. They had already attacked the construction of the Granhod site (the new city for the replicas) several times and each attempt had gotten steadily more dangerous than the last. If something wasn't done soon, the world would have another, more silent, war on it's hands.

The leader of the movement went by the name of Christian and had long black hair and blue eyes by all recounts was a strangely charismatic man, even many of the spies that didn't agree with him couldn't help but still like the man and try to understand what he was doing. Most had returned very uncertain and confused and some had not returned at all. The information wasn't exactly the most positive but at least it was something they would be able to handle.

"Did you ever break that fon seal that was used on you?" Guy asked to change the conversation when they started to get quiet again, not wanting to let them get into to negative a mood.

"Of course." Jade shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "Who do you think you're asking?"  
Natalie fell back some to whisper with Guy.

"He's about the same as usual. Doesn't anything phase Jade? When did he have a Fon Seal put on him?" Natalie asked as she eyed the strange fonist riding in front of them.

"Around the time he met Luke the first time, most of the time he traveled with us from what I was told by Anise. I guess he hadn't even completely removed it before we fought Van." Guy explained in a low voice, nervous about whispering rumors concerning the man that could order him to all sort of unpleasant tasks.

"But…that…that's impossible…" Natalia let her voice raise from the shock. "A seal would leave even the most powerful fonists not able to walk more or less still cast or fight."

"All the more reason I don't wanna make him mad. Sorry but if you wanna ask about it, talk to him." Guy returned.

"Yes, what wise advice." Jade piped in, making both the other two jump at his having slowed pace to the other side of Guy without them noticing till he spoke.

"Sorry General…" Natalia offered, looking down with a blush before raising her gaze back to Jade with new respect. "How on earth did you manage to do all of that with us if you had your Fon Slots sealed?"

"I just did what was necessary Princess. I can see the buildings of the oasis, we should get there. I believe all of us could use a drink of water."

He'd push his steed into a run then, figuring they would have more whispers but that water took precedence over listening to whatever the kids wanted to talk about.

"He really is one of the strongest men of the age isn't he?" Natalia asked Guy as they both looked after the man. "I wonder if he even realizes it."

"I think he doesn't and maybe we shouldn't mention it Natalia. He already has a big enough head as it is." Guy frowned at the idea of him being even more narcissistic. "I don't think I could handle it if it inflated too much more."

Natalia laughed at him lightly. "You are a good friend to him Guy. I bet you volunteered for the assignment so you could be the one watching him."

"Am I that obvious?" Guy asked with a frown as he followed her into the small village that had popped up in the last year.

The single building had grown to add a larger inn, and a second building with a bar and trading area where the passing merchants could sell temporarily if there was a sandstorm or other business that kept them passing through. They headed toward the inn and stable after Jade, who was waiting to let Guy deal with all the tedious details, handing the camel off for his personal bag and heading inside for something to drink and to get rooms.

It wasn't long before they were settled for the night, they would start investigating the next day on mutual agreement. Jade wasn't tired but realized the need to let the others rest even if he didn't need any yet.

At least the day kept my mind off of Luke's demise. Jade thought logically as he now watched the desert blowing by outside of his room's window. Activity will help me more than inactivity. Though I don't usually like traveling with others, it was a pleasant day once we came across Natalia. Perhaps I just missed the companionship…no…probably not. These children will be all the headaches they always were.

He smiled despite himself at the thoughts, heading for his bed. Perhaps he'd get a bit of rest after all before the investigation tomorrow. Vacation might not be that bad after all…

End Chapter

Okay, end of the first chapter and I am glad I started working on this fiction. First of all the game: I've spend the last couple weeks playing the game and I think it is one of the most amazing rpgs I've played. It had lots of detail, a great storyline, wonderful characters, and was gorgeously put together. It was an all around good rpg that I'm rating up with how I adored Final Fantasy 3. It took the feel of an older rpg and put it into the newer graphics. I adore the game (now I just need to find my own copy!! (as I am borrowing a friends)).

This fiction: I adored the Jade Curtiss character sense I first got him in the game and the fact that I got to keep him through most of the game was a surprisingly refreshing new start for characters of his type of attitude. I was about 20 hours in (a little less than 50) when I knew I wanted to do a fan-fiction to this game. I waited until I had beaten it. Which I did about two hours before I started on this fiction. I want to try to do more with Jade's character and develop it a little further as he remained fairly static throughout the game. Give him a love interest (as the Romantic part of the genre suggests) but also to reflect on all the horrible things that he's done or been a part of somehow (and in comes the Angst part). I still want to have parts that are amusing because that was a large part of the game but I hope that I get enough interest in this fiction that I have a reason for continuing it. (given the few other fictions I'm supposed to be working on right now sheepish)

At any rate, if I haven't put you to sleep during my ranting here, thank you for reading and I hope you truly enjoy my new tales of the necromancer ;)

-Aura


	2. 2: A Moonlight Interlude

-1**Chapter 2: **_A Moonlight Interlude_

"General…General…"

The voice started to draw him from the comfortable wrapping of sleep. More annoyed it was waking him on one of the nights he hadn't been having the nightmares than that it was waking him really. Wanting to ignore it and return to the black bliss of nothingness where he'd retreated rather often as of late.

"Jade!"

When someone actually reached down and shook him the desire to remain asleep waned and he reached up a pale hand to grab the arm of whoever thought it necessary to touch him without permission. Vermillion eyes snapping open in a threatening gaze for the person daring to interrupt his rest, though they paused and he closed his mouth with nothing to really say in regards to what he was seeing at first.

The brown haired woman was watching him in a little surprise at his nearly violent reaction, not allowing her blue gaze to meet his more striking one. Seeming suddenly nervous in the pale moonlight shining from the window, if the moon was to be believed he'd only gotten around three hours of sleep before the intrusion.

"I'm sorry General." Tear whispered softly, "I broke into your room because I'm also researching these rebels and thought I should report what I knew discreetly. I didn't realize you'd be so heavy a sleeper."

His lips would curl into a slight smile; amusement for the situation covering the annoyance of the same.

_This might not be so questionable if I wasn't in my bed clothes and instead wearing my uniform. _He thought with a bit of smirk. _At least the uniform keeps me on more gentlemanly feet than my small form. It must be important though for Tear to do something like this._

Not that his body was out of shape, years as a soldier had kept him firm and tone, making him appear younger than his thirty-four years by nearly a decade. He didn't appear much older than the rest of the party he'd traveled with really, only the glasses normally gave him that distinction. He wasn't wearing them while sleeping though and that left him far different than Tear remembered.

"Yes," he finally answered, reaching to shut the bed shirt he'd left unbuttoned from not expecting the nightly visitor. "Go ahead Tear. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well…" She trailed a moment before gathering her thoughts and looking back at him directly. "The rebels aren't really having a real gathering here, they wanted to bring all of the people investigating them and lure out the rest of us to this area. I didn't find that out until a short time ago at the local bar, listening to a rather drunk member. Apparently they have some sort of trap set up for us but the man still had enough wits about him to be circumventive as to the exact details. I couldn't safely wake guy and Natalia has guards outside of her room; you were the logical choice to inform."

"I take it Anise is with you if they wanted to lure all of us here." He observed aloud more than asked, taking in her nod. "Perhaps the best way to proceed is to allow ourselves to be caught, I doubt we'll have too much trouble escaping such lowlifes. However, it would be best to warn everyone, though waiting until morning would be the wiser course, no reason to risk letting them know that we realize what's happening."

"True." Tear agreed quietly, looking out the window toward the moonlight. Still seeming torn as to what happened to them before.

_If you'd of been a little quicker you could have saved her this pain. _He chided himself. _The girl will probably never get over what you've done._

"I'm sorry Tear." He offered softly, his own eyes on the blanket covering his lap. "I…"

"Don't," she interrupted, "we can't keep blaming ourselves, he chose to save everyone. It doesn't honor his memory to try to find ways around that. He wanted us to live and I'd imagine without eternal grief. We all need to move past his loss."

"Wise beyond your years as always." He observed with a small smile. "However, we are left with what plan we will offer everyone once the sun rises."

"I say we let them capture us. We've managed to escape worse captors in the past and that way they might underestimate us. Worse comes to worse we get no more information and are back where we started. If it goes well they might take us somewhere important to them. Or at least to where we could get the information from the people guarding us." She explained, looking back out the window as opposed to the red-eyed necromancer.

"Not the most set of strategy's but considering we have nothing else to go on I don't mind it. Though I suppose the others will go along with what I do. At least in the case of guy and Anise. I can't speak for the Princess."

"She'll help us I'm sure." Tear said softly, sheets rustling beneath her as she retook her feet with an easy grace. "Sorry to wake you General, good night."

He would nod politely and wish her the same, watching the woman after she left. The last holder of the sacred hymns was certainly an odd one.

_Some gentleman I appear to be. _He scoffed at himself as he laid back down, dismissing the worry as soon as it had appeared. Resting until the following day, it promised to be more interesting than the past few weeks had been…

**End Chapter**

Notes:

I didn't want to throw more to the chapter than this as it seemed a good place to end it. I'd love some reviews ;) Thanks for reading though.

-Aura


	3. 3: Into the Darkness

-1**Chapter 3:** _Into the Darkness_

It was very slow that Jade stirred the next morning. Earlier than most of his party but allowing himself a little more time to linger near unconsciousness before resigning himself to moving and heading toward the mirror and the chair where his clothes were folded.

His mind wandered over more subjects than most people considered through a day while he was cleaning up and using his fonist powers to aid the process. Ready in a few minutes without really ever concentrating on the process. His hair was combed from the nights rest and the beard he would have grown was gone, his uniform appearing to be freshly pressed despite his lack of any sort of iron. Even smelling of cologne as he always managed to pull off.

He joined the rest at breakfast as immaculate as he ever was, pausing by Anise's launch of herself at him, settling a hand on her back to pat it gently at the hug he received.

"General!" She beamed, her mouth wide with a smile. "It's great to see you. Tear said you were here but it's been ages! You should write back or visit!"

She poked him in the side accusingly at the last demand, face serious for a short moment before turning into the grin again and reaching out to pull him toward the table.

He just followed, shaking his head at the girls antics and allowing his clothing to straighten itself out again. Nodding in greeting to the varied greetings and settling himself to get something to eat with the two (Anise and Tear).

"It'll be a surprise when the others get up I'm sure." Tear commented between bites of toast. "Should we wake them?"

"I'd let them sleep, who knows what we'll go through after this morning." Anise chimed in as she returned to her meal. "I figure they'll probably be down soon. At least Guy, who knows about the princess. She's probably not used to early mornings."

"I resent that." Natalia commented as she pulled up a chair at the table. "I'd say it's good to see you Anise but with a view like that I don't know. It is good to see you though Tear, how have you been?"

Tear smiled a bit but her eyes hardened slightly at the question and she looked at her plate before offering a soft response. "I've been all right. How are you?"

Jade picked up the subtle hints and resisted a frown, instead starting on his meal while letting the girls speak. Not wanting to think about the situation again he turned his thoughts toward his horrible personal cooking ability. Something he would have to fix sometime soon, perhaps he'd be able to augment some of his fonic arts to include being a better chef…

He allowed his thoughts to wander over the exact needs of that detailed operation as opposed to any sort of truly emotional ideals. Half-listening to the rest of the conversation while he started to work out how he might try it.

"I'm doing well outside friends thinking I'm lazy just because I'm a princess." Natalia offered curtly. "Busy though, what are you doing here Tear?"

"Might be better to wait for Guy." Anise piped in. "and I was just picking on you Natalia, no reason to start getting all high and mighty on me."

"Wait for me for what?" Guy asked as he turned a chair around to plop into it and pick up some eggs with a fork right from the main plate. "What's up?"

"Care to explain Tear?" Jade immediately passed that task to the next available person.

The silver haired girl nodded and told the group what she had shared with Jade the night before, offering the plan she had given, however shaky it was it was really all they had.

"But that seems sorta dumb." Anise offered with hesitance. "I'd rather not just get captured. Can't we just defeat them?"

"If they don't know anything or we end up killing them then we've completely lost our lead while the main group is doing whatever they had planned." Guy replied to her, guessing what had been the reasoning behind it all. "I don't like it but it is really the best idea to proceed right now."

"And it seems we won't have much more time to talk about it." Jade interrupted as he watched some people come downstairs, easily covering the conversation with a lie. "We can just cut our losses and take the camels, they aren't as fast but we have to get across the desert soon with the supplies or they will rot."

The two people that had come down left without really looking at the party, moving off.

"I think they are our signal to get going." Tear commented as she got up, the rest following the example. A little hesitantly in Guy's case, he knew they wouldn't get a good meal for a while if this plan worked.

"Come on Guy!" Anise prompted as the rest moved to follow the other two members of this strange new sort of gang. Moving after them into the hot desert sun and uncomfortable rolling sands of the desert. The wind wasn't too bad but the heat was already miserable and it wasn't even near noon yet.

"You are the ones that saved the world?" An unknown voice asked as people stood up from various small 'pits' in the sands to surround them. The speaker a man with a mask over his face that had a grating high-pitched tone. "What a laugh. And you walked into this? Did you save everyone by pure accident alone? I can't believe Van would lose to someone like you…this…well, all of you better drop your weapons and raise your hands so we can start tying you up…you know the drill."

The group exchanged glances but started doing as asked. Some muttering, the General acting the same as he often did, ever having the somewhat smug look on his face. The man would move forward once their hands were tied and eye each of them, pausing at Jade and speaking again.

"And the great General Jade Curtiss. What a laugh, these probably aren't even the real ones. But lets move them along like we were asked…" the speaker sighed before being interrupted by Jade.

"Could you at least offer a larger vocabulary if you are going to insult us?" Jade asked with his usual smile, mocking the leader of the would-be attackers.

"Yeah," Guy added with a smirk, "you figure we can't just be funny forever."

"The best you can come up with is 'what a laugh'?" Anise asked with a frown.

"What poor manners." Natalia observed with distaste.

Tear just sighed at everyone else's antics but ended up jumping in with. "And you have the nerve to imply that the rest of us are pathetic. The pot calling the kettle black?"

"Blindfold them. As for the wonderful General Curtiss, use the fon slot seal - just in case." The speaker shook his head as if annoyed and the group was thrown into darkness as they were knocked out from behind by the various assaulters.

**End Chapter**

Another shorter chapter but I'm getting it moving along, doing some more stuff to get them maneuvered into areas that I'm more ready to write and will be more Jade filled ;) Cause if I haven't mentioned he's my favorite character. I wanted to get up a chapter though so that people know I do want to keep this going. And I wanted to stop it there too for the niftyness of having a sort of cliffy ;) Just pressed for time during the holidays. And it's really late now so I'm gonna go and pass out ;) Thanks for reading.

-Aura

P.S. I'd like to hear which gal people would like to see Jade end up going toward. Tear or the princess. So far I was heading toward Tear but I figure I could write either one at the time being really. I don't do boy love fictions though. (not that I have a problem with other people doing them just not what I write personally) So if you want to give me feedback on that I will adjust what I'm up to so far ;) Obviously this could change by the time I write chapter 4 so its only good until then.

**End Chapter**

To my reviewers:

_Alethea_ - Yes I hope we get one too, would make it easier than trying to guess which tales section to put this in heh. Glad you are enjoying the story.

_Griffin khan _- Thank you, Jade is my favorite character as well. He's just a really amazing rpg character. I know I don't have the best grammar but I just live with that heh. Just how I am, I write for enjoyment and I tend to post first drafts. Sorry if it bugs you a lot but letting you know. I did switch the section and thanks again for letting me know. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	4. 4: Another Seal

-1**Chapter 4: **_Another Seal_

The pressurized feeling that accompanied a fonic slot seal made Jade want to smile a little less than normal, was this the only tactic people could come up with anymore? It would have been more irritating if they hadn't used the same exact form of sealing his fonic arts.

"General." the general female voice let him know he wasn't alone and that at least was a sign that that they underestimated the whole group to leave any of them together. "They separated you and I because of our positions within our countries. Are you all right?"

Natalia was close and scanning him over with concern when he let his ruby eyes slide open and look at the blonde haired princess seriously, his normal smile curling his thin lips.

"I'll be fine." he answered, waiting for her to back up a bit before pushing himself into a sitting position. "They used the same exact fon slot seal that the god generals did. It shouldn't take me longer than a few days to unlock it this time, a week at the very most."

"Oh." Natalia replied with a little surprise at how calmly he put that. "Well that is good. What do you think we should do now that you are awake then? They were a little meaner to you than the rest of us, they kept knocking you out whenever you started to stir. I healed the bruises but you are lucky you aren't more injured."

"Explains why my head hurts more than the last time I had a fon seal." he commented without much worry. "though I'll have to repay them for the kindness. Any sign of where they are holding everyone else? It would be wise to meet back up with them before continuing our investigation."

"Not really." Natalia shook her head and shrugged. "They don't come in usually except to bash you in the head and give us food. They were really late this time though which is why you are probably awake right now. Which means the others might have intercepted them."

"Excellent. Then we can just wait for them to find us."

"Shouldn't we get out and look for them?" Natalia asked uncertainly.

"Course not, they are already looking for us if the people caring for us were intercepted." Jade explained graciously. "Besides, I still have head injuries and should rest until they need us."

Natalia laughed at that. "I should have known that you would have an excuse."

"Never. I always have good reasoning, not excuses." he corrected.

"Ah yes. I remember." she returned with a smile. "Well its good you woke up at least. I was starting to worry about you."

"No faith in me Princess?" Jade teased dryly.

"More like unsure if your large head had a tough skull to match." she bit back with a smile.

"You are a grumpy roommate. You should have a little more etiquette as a representative of your father."

"That's not nice." Natalia protested with a small pout.

"You started it." he reminded her as he looked at the cell they were being held in, keeping up with the commentary as he considered the various ways they could escape. Though when he heard the sound of combat coming from somewhere nearby he had no intention of lifting a finger before it was necessary. He'd be using fonic artes to destroy enemies soon enough, he could be patient enough to wait until the others reached them.

Natalia at least stood up at the sound, waiting more anxiously. "Don't you think we should try to get out and help?"

"We could injure the locks or door trying to get out in such a rush, we are best waiting on the capable hands of our companions."

"You really do have an answer for everything." Natalia laughed, a little less serious in face of such confidence. "Did you really have a fonic seal on you before when we were working with Ashe and Luke and saving the outer lands?"

"No one ever told you?" Jade asked. "Yes. I didn't work it out completely until shortly after we defeated Van. This time it should move much faster, it's more getting all the right puzzles in place than actually having to sit and figure them out. It takes a little time to reset things how they are suppose to be."

"That's amazing though." she complimented. "not that you need the ego-boost but I was never told about it. It's just hard to believe. I doubt I'd be able to move if someone used a seal slot on me."

"Then it's probably best they used it on me, though it's a pity they didn't target Guy. He could use the change in karma after spying on me."

She chuckled at his answer. "Never forget anything, remind me never to make you mad General Curtiss."

He didn't get a chance to reply before the door opened, an exhausted looking Guy glancing in at the two and speaking between still breathing heavy.

"You know…you could have at least…tried to help out." he pointed out with a sigh. "As opposed to just sitting here. Have you seen or heard about Tear? They separated her from the rest of us and most of these guards don't know where she was taken. Guess we're already back to the old story of saving people that are kidnapped. I don't get paid enough for this."

"I'll have to mention your complaint in my next report to the emperor." Jade offered cruelly. "Do you know where any more important figures are or passed any possibilities for such placement on your way here."

"Yeah it looked like there was a main office, but we should be clear for a while on sneaking up. Anise and I managed to keep our attacks mostly quiet or unfound out so far." Guy answered. "You up for helping with your seal or are you mostly useless now?"

"Should I say the latter and just let you do everything?"

"I shouldn't have asked." Guy sighed. "Come on then, we should hurry."

"Good work Anise." Natalia complimented as she left the small holding cell and saw the people tied up and the teenager shoving them into another cell. She beamed and waved at the compliment.

"Couldn't get out old man?" Anise teased the general. "You getting slow in your age?"

"Nothing so bad that I can't keep up with you Anise."

"Boo." Anise pouted. "Sharp a tongue as ever, you must be okay."

"I'll remember that you judge my well being by my ability to insult."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway." Guy interrupted. "We should head this way."

He lead the team down a couple hallways that were guard free and pointed up some steps at the door that seemed a little more secure than the rest.

"Why didn't you break in earlier when you passed it?" Natalia asked curiously. "We could have been in there."

"Naw." Anise whispered back. "One of the gaurds told us you were down where we found you. Figured it would be better to get you for the danger first."

"Thanks for remembering to consider us." Jade commented with his sarcastic tone. "Next time pass up the urge."

"Har har har." Anise mocked. "You think you are more clever than you are."

He shrugged depreciatingly. "Perhaps."

Guy rolled his eyes and Natalia giggled, the whole team moving up to the door and waiting while Guy messed with the crappy technology to get it open. They hadn't been expecting the team of gaurds that was resting on the other side in some sort of break room. There were doors on the other side and now that they had been seen it would be best to finish them quickly and quietly.

Jade moved forward before the rest, though they also launched into action. He summoned his spear from his wrist and took out the first guard before he had a chance to rise from his chair, sparks flying from the sword of the second guard that managed to parry the attack heading at his head and being knocked back to the floor.

Fire tore into the guard that went for Anise, her using her fonic artes to defend against the physical attack and already into channeling another spell before he'd recovered from the first. Guy didn't take much longer than Jade to take down his first opponent and finished the second even faster, moving to help Natalia in the close combat that wasn't her strong point. She'd been holding her own but as she was blocking with her bow she hadn't been able to launch any attacks of her own.

They dispatched the team before much commotion or the guards could get any form of alarm in place. Not all were dead but most were beyond help at the end of the short battle, the only one awake they managed to 'convince' it was intelligent to tell them where Tear was. The guy didn't know what they wanted her for, but that she was the target all along and the rest were due to be killed or traded off for ransom.

"Man…" Anise complained. "Why did I get put on the death list? I'm worth money too….oooh that makes me mad!"

"I dunno how angry you should be over not being held for ransom over being killed." Guy coughed some. "Though I see how it's a little insulting."

"Can we move on then?" Jade asked, fine with where he'd ended up on the list of consequences.

"Yeah," Natalia agreed, "we need to find Tear before something bad happens. But you are right Guy, this whole business of saving kidnap victims gets old after a while."

"You missed out on all the times we got to save Ion." Anise chimed in, sounding cheery at the memory. The rest sighed a bit and went the way the guard had mentioned, closing on Tear's position by the information of the various guards they gave to Jade for information. It never took him more than a few minutes to get what the enemy knew.

"I don't think I want to know how you do that." Anise shook a bit. "You can be really scary sometimes General."

"Now now, that's a rude observation. I always have impeccable etiquette." Jade said with mock hurt. "I simply treat the enemy the way that is needed."

"Sure." Anise rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Natalia and Guy chuckled and Jade sighed. "Youth can never appreciate true genius."

"I need to get the Emperor to tell me some of those blackmail stories he uses on Jade." Guy commented as they walked. "I would be richer than anyone in Chesedonia."

"Yeah, let me know if you do." Natalia and Anise said at once.

The three laughed as Jade just shook his head in the same way he always did when silently disapproving of their opinions. As childish as it all seemed, he'd missed the interaction between his former and now temporary companions; it was a pleasant sort of lesser minded nostalgia.

They continued through the halls and eventually reached another overly secured door and got Guy to fiddle with it for a time before it slid open to reveal a small room where Tear was laying on a small bed, unconscious and not well clothed. Her usual black and gray dress had been removed and replaced with something akin to a hospital gown, a few wounds visible from the door; she had a black eye and her lip was swollen from where it had been busted. One leg appeared to be disjointed and snapped in such a way that it was possibly broken, her breathing was uneven and she seemed altogether unhealthy on first view.

**End Chapter**

Well, another chapter and it's getting a bit darker but I did put Angst as one of the genre's so it will have some themes that will end up being that way. Thank you for continuing to read and for the reviews that were given. Hope it picks up a bit but enjoying the writing of this story so far.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Windbreaker _- I can see Jade with a girl myself…just cause I can't picture him as a virgin if anything, but it would be something that was developed, not something that just poofed into existence. But I'm glad you like my story up til now. I'm moving it along when I get the time.

_Mollykat_ - I like Jade too much not to write something with him. He is probably my favorite video game character in a very long time. And top 5 favorites for sure. What is shipping exactly? I can guess but an explanation would still be nice. I am kind of still flip-flopping as to who to use for a romance but I do plan on introducing one someday. Thanks for reading.


	5. 5: Wounds Deeper Than Pride

**Chapter 5: **_Wounds Deeper Than Pride_

The small party held a moment of surprise at the length to which Tear had been injured in such a short period, Natalia being the first to move and heading with quick steps to the edge of the stone slab that was the make-shift bed. Bending down to look her over in more serious detail, eyes narrowed slightly and brow furrowed as she concentrated on all of the injuries.

"Can you help her?" Guy's voice was soft, the humor of moments before fading in face of what was in front of them. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"It's all something I can fix except for the leg." Natalia answered truthfully. "We'll have to set it before I'll be able to heal it correctly. Otherwise it'll do her more harm than good to fix her with the seventh fonon; it would just set her leg in the incorrect position and make it more difficult for her later."

"Right." Guy moved forward to help, leaving Anise and Jade near the door where they had started and walking up to Natalia and Tear. "Just tell me what I need to do then."

"Are you all right General?" Anise whispered to him, wise enough not to draw too much attention to the question.

"I'm fine." Jade replied, readily covering his anger at the situation. "I'm going a bit ahead to see if I can find anything. Stay with the others all right?"

Anise eyed him with a wisdom beyond her youth - or perhaps because of it. Then shrugged it off, and nodded with a smile. "Yeah sure, don't go getting yourself hurt with your new seal General."

An eyebrow shifted a bit, raising ever-so-slightly before he shook his head at the ex-guardian and moved off down the hallway, the sudden popping of bone as muscle as her leg was reset followed by her scream of pain enough to penetrate the General's cold exterior and fuel his sudden urge to cause pain to those that would do this. He didn't glance back or notice at first that Anise had deigned to shadow his movements after all, set on a vengeance he couldn't completely explain.

They left the others not too far behind them, moving to the doorway of a room where he heard a few voices speaking, pausing in his steps to listen as opposed to acting rashly. Enmity wouldn't control the actions of the great General Curtiss, however great his might have currently been.

"It's a wonder you haven't gotten the hymns out of her yet." a female voice was commenting offhandedly - like one might mention poor weather. "She's taken enough torture from the seal that you'd think she'd be more than willing to mention a few things for relief from it."

"She is one of the people that saved the world from Van's insane scheme." A male voice responded. "I would figure that it'll take more than a day or two to get her to mention any of the hymns of Yulia. I'm more surprised that neither of the nations have mentioned wanting the return of their Princess or General. We'll have to step our plans up a few notches as they don't seem to take us seriously. Have you finished your research of Sheridan yet Malodor?"

Another male voice, deeper than the first was the one to answer this time. "Not just yet but they seem to be developing as usual. Not choosing sides and hiring out to the largest bidders, they'll always be neutral, it does more for them. I don't see a need to involve the city in any way. I'd rather not anger a whole town of near genius inventors myself. I would recommend pointing our weapon at Engave, if we can limit produce moving to the whole world that screams our message more greatly than targeting Sheridan would."

"True." the first male agreed. "Get to it then. Orna, I want you to take up a position at Keterburg's port, if need be we can take out that means of travel and help cripple them as well. They'll listen to us if we start destroying their means of commerce."

The first man had walked off, but Jade wasn't going to allow anyone else to leave as it seemed the conversation was already at it's end, it was bad enough that they would have to rush to Engave and try to save the farming community as well.

"You aren't going anywhere." He announced seriously. "It's…Nebilim…"

His words fell short as the two people turned to look at him. The man was fairly nondescript really, brown hair and eyes, average complexion and mostly commonplace attire, but he wasn't the one that Jade was staring at. Instead he was given pause by the woman. A blond beauty with striking azure eyes and a paler complexion stood in a older fashioned dress with an umbrella -currently folded- in one hand, all of it was a mixture of whites and blues.

He'd seen versions of her body before, knew it couldn't be her, that someone had to of recreated her from data they'd stolen from himself or Dist, but he hadn't expected to be faced with the sight of her after the last mistake with her. It didn't take him long to get over the vision of his once possible love however; as she leapt forward and nearly stabbed him in the stomach with a blade that was placed on the end of the umbrella she'd been carrying. He'd saved himself more from years of trained instinct than a set train of thought in that moment, calling out his spear and deflecting the other blade to the side.

"Get out of here Victor." She demanded, facing off against the General. "I can hold him off."

The plainer man hesitated but then ducked down one of the side passages.

"On it General!" Anise announced as she rushed by the pair still engaged in hand to hand. "Finish the girl off and catch up."

"Anise…" Jade started to say but was cut short by the need to block the image of his old teacher.

"I'd say father was right." Her calm voice mocked him without the need of a tone. It's existence a blow to his pride by itself. "You really won't become serious against me. I'm told you loved me once, but now you'd fight against me? What a horrible way to honor my murder Jade."

The observation she made was true and yet not, he wasn't so much fighting against her as he was just defending himself from her attacks. He'd missed several dozen openings so far but wasn't willing to kill her again, even if she only possessed the face of someone else.

"Don't speak as if you know what your talking about." Jade demanded, red eyes narrowing as he left Anise to her work, trusting her to do her job and starting to concentrate on his opponent more fully now that the initial shock had passed. "Who exactly is this 'father' you speak of."

He already had a good idea of course, but he was hoping…almost praying, he was incorrect.

"Father asked me not to tell you. Though I'm sure you've already figured it out. He is one of the few people capable of formicary to the degree of this, besides being the only other one other than yourself with the data to make copies of the late Dr. Nebilim." She answered calmly, still facing off against Jade with an unconcerned stance. "He didn't condone my leaving after he made me but that is all right. I'm grateful enough for the chance to exist, to learn and forge my own path. I'm sure he doesn't want you to know he's still alive either, but I'm not so grateful as to hide it for him when it's so obvious. Yes, he's still off in the area where the caves were when this all started. Not that he isn't predictable but it saves you the trouble of tracking him down before arresting him."

"And why would you want him arrested?" Jade asked, picking out the various openings but unable to actually move forward and strike at any of them. How many times would he be forced to repeat the sin of killing this woman?

"I still don't like what he's doing…off in that cave trying to resurrect the spirit of the woman I'll never live up to in either of your eyes. The two of you are so similar, it's rather sick the degree you both took your obsession to." She explained while backing toward the door. "I'll agree that you have a bit more sanity and a better sense of style, but you aren't any better than Syphir is. Maybe that's why you hoped he was gone, one less reminder of the monster you really are."

Jade shook his head, "I told you not to speak of things you don't understand. I may have been like Dist at some time, however much I dislike that fact. I am not like him anymore, I gave up my pursuit of bringing back Nebilim and while I may occasionally cling to hope that doesn't have roots in sensibility I know where the facts lie. You might wear her fact but you will never be the doctor that was my friend years ago, you reminded me of that in the whole childish speech you just decided to give me. Thank you for making it easy however."

The woman started to jump for the door but Jade was faster, once he was resolved to actually combat her the strike was simple and fast, the spear cut deep into her side, sliding along where it had blocked the blade she'd sent at him in hopes for a feint and digging a bit deeper than he had meant it. Her blood flowing easily enough from the large wound in her right side down the pommel of his weapon and over his hands. She coughed and took a sharp breath in pain, eyes closing then reopening to focus on him in surprise.

"I guess father lied…" was all she said before she started coughing again, blood in her mouth a hint that the deadly spear had gotten into a lung. Her body went limp and she slumped against the General, already losing consciousness from the blow that had been enough to finish her. Jade gritted his teeth against the thoughts that plagued him and instead pushed away the fresh wounds this copies appearance had put on his heart.

He pushed her away, dropping her as he looked at the blood on his weapon and hands with a edge to his gaze that hinted how close he truly was to losing the strict control he always utilized.

It was always the same, he didn't want to remember but his sharp mind had double blades, however much it would allow him to do it was equally a curse. He couldn't force his mind to dull the memories that he had of his life when Nebilim was alive, they had never had a chance to be truly close but neither did he believe that they wouldn't have ended up that way if he hadn't been the hand to finish her. He let the weapon return to it's place in his arm, taking off the gloves that he normally wore and discarding them. Even if it was always there, he didn't want to see the physical representation of the blood on his hands.

If Anise hadn't chosen in that somber moment to return to the room he might have shed the tears threatening behind his crimson eyes.

**End Chapter**

Well, I enjoyed that chapter. Lots of jumping emotions but that's a lot of what Angst is in my personal opinion. Well jumping negative emotions anyway. Moving the plot along further and feeling bad for poor Jade!

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Mollykat _- Well thank you for telling me. I'd never heard the term before and this way I learned something J New everyday as the phrase goes. Thank you for the support as well. I think if I got no reviews at all each chapter I'd probably not be as interested in continuing.

_Noreen _- Thank you very much! I want too.


	6. 6: Two Sides of an Angle

**Chapter 6:** _Two Sides of an Angle_

Anise had to blink a couple times as she regarded the sad look she'd caught on Jade's face, she wasn't too overly bothered by the woman he'd killed whose body was still bleeding onto the floor; she didn't like death but had grown accustomed to it being necessary in battle. It was more shocking to see the somewhat cruel general seeming concerned by it, of course his face returned to more of a scowl on her arrival so perhaps she'd been seeing things.

"Did you catch him Anise?" he asked, ignoring the blood sticking to his fingers.

"Almost but the bastard left a few other weaklings that distracted me long enough that I lost him. But we'll need to head to Keterburg's port so we can stop whatever destruction they might have planned." She frowned as she asked the question.

"True, let's go see how the others are coming along with Tear." Curtiss turned from the body as he seemed to drop his spear, simply returning it to it's place somewhat shrunk in his arm.

The raven haired teenager looked after him curiously then back at the woman he'd just left there, she leaned down to search through her pockets, pulling out a couple folded letters before glancing to where the General had disappeared. She shoved them in her own pocket before heading after him, she wanted to see how her friend was holding up as well.

Inside Tear had been pulled to a sitting position and was drinking water from a canteen that Guy had offered her, she still had some of the marks from her abuse but was otherwise looking better than she did when they'd first walked in on her.

"What happened to you?" Natalia asked, the princess settled next to her on the stone slab glanced to the returning pair but left that question, instead watching Tear.

"After they separated me from the rest of you they kept trying to get me to teach them the hymns of Yulia…though even if they know the words there is more to them I didn't tell them anything." tear answered. "I'm not sure what they are up too but it seemed unwise to give into anything they asked. Do we know where we're going next?"

"You shouldn't accompany us until you are feeling better Tear." Guy pointed out.

"They're heading toward Keterburg Port." Anise answered. "but Guy is right, you should take an easier road if they're trying to kidnap you. Maybe the General should go and report to Emperor Peony about what's happening and take Tear with him so he can keep an eye on her. I think he was injured a bit in the last battle…he's slowing down in his old age."

"Excuse me?" Jade raised a cinnamon colored brow with distaste. "Though I suppose if the rest of you want to do all the work for a while then I can't really complain. You and Anise are servants of the kingdom after all. I imagine Natalia needs to speak with her father about this as well."

"True…" Natalia agreed. "We should split ways so you two can check on the Port while we let our kingdom's know what is going on. That way we can both look after Tear as I imagine they'll be trying to kidnap her again. I can't wait to get my hands on those guys that hurt her like this. I'll show them what happens when they mistreat women."

"Then we should be on our way." Jade announced seriously. "Anise, check this place out for any other clues and then catch up with Guy, we'll send him along ahead sense he volunteered so graciously to work in our stead."

"Why do I always feel like I'm being used with all of you?" Guy shook his head a bit. "All right, you all be really careful. I'll wait at the port for all of you."

"Yeah, don't enjoy your time with the two women too much General. Guy might get jealous if you start spending too much time with them." Anise teased and headed out to start routing any people still lingering after their quick attack in the small base of operations.

"Think you'll be okay to walk?" Natalia watched Tear with concern as she winced at a still injured ankle. "We can just make Jade carry you otherwise."

"I think I'll be okay but I won't be fast." Tear replied. "Sorry guys."

"No worries, go ahead and carry her Jade." Natalia grinned at the remaining male.

"Of course Princess." the General replied dryly. "Any other requests in particular?"

"I'll get back to you when I think of one." Natalia teased as Jade lifted Tear bridal style and started walking away.

"I'll make certain the offer isn't still valid."

"Um…" Tear blushed at being carried. "You don't have to carry me…I'll suffer through the pain of walking fast General. I…"

"Nonsense." he interrupted. "you'd just slow us down. On this rare occasion Natalia is correct."

"Rare?" Natalia bristled a little behind them and Tear couldn't help but smile at the banter between her friends, settling her still bruised face on Jade's shoulder. She had to admit he had good taste in the fabric for his uniform, it was soothing against her temple with the headache that was still bothering her.

She listened to Natalia starting to get more irritated as they moved and that along with the general's heartbeat in one ear and a small sort of wind on her face from his brisk pace she was lulled into sleep while they moved.

It was a little while before the princess got over her small annoyance by the general's slightly superior wit and spoke again while they were moving along a field toward Theor Forest. The road was there but not as clear as in some of the larger areas. It was the fastest way to Grand Chokmah after they'd climbed out of a small group of caves near the west side of Rotelo Bridge. The others would likely head across the bridge to reach Chesedonia and catch a boat from it's port as opposed to following them.

"You think they'll be all right?" She asked as they headed into the edge of the woods, glancing toward the waning sunlight. "We should camp for the night…the enemy won't move faster than us and I'd rather be on open ground where we can see them coming than in the forest. Tear will probably still sleep for a while, the rest will do wonders to help her system recover."

Jade nodded, finding a suitable area to settle before waiting for Natalia to lay out a bedroll he could settle Tear on. Stretching out his arms and rolling his shoulders after the unexpected work-out of carrying her for several hours in the day.  
"The great General showing weakness?" Natalia teased. "I guess I should go get us some firewood so you can save the work of your arms."

"As you seem to think it's so simple princess then you can carry her tomorrow." Jade replied sweetly as he settled onto the grass. "Thank you for offering to take care of the firewood though. Very gracious."

Natalia opened her mouth to start to retort but instead starting muttering to herself as she stalked away to get wood for a fire.

Jade smirked after her, she was fairly easy to rile and he did miss the interaction with old friends, pity he seemed to be behind the enemy as usual. If they wanted the hymns of Yulia there was some sort of hope of reviving the plans Van had before they'd killed him. He doubted Tear would allow them to make the sacrifice Luke had given vain but it still wasn't safe and he hardly wanted to be the result of another friend's death.

He watched the girl seriously for a while before leaning back to look at the sky and the colors arching across it from the sun lowering in the distance, ignoring the huffs of Natalia as she returned with the wood and started a fire. His face growing a little warm once she got it blazing before she settled on the grass next to him.

"So what do you think is going on Jade?" she asked seriously, offering him a sandwich as she pulled one from a bag for herself.

"Hard to say right now…"

"…I'd rather not comment until I am more certain." Natalia finished for him with a roll of her eyes. "You are predictable General Curtiss, I realize that this won't be safe but if we discuss the possible problems then we can each put in ideas of solutions."

"Though I'm not totally certain, as they aren't after information about the gate seals or the Qliphoth. I believe they either have a goal of somehow using Yulia's hymn's to destroy the world or somehow take control of it with the powers that Tear carries." Jade explained his theory with a calm he didn't actually feel. "The best solution I can figure is to track them down and arrest or stop them by whatever means they force us to feel are necessary."

"Oh…" Natalia answered, a bit shocked at the blunt reply and another reminder of just how gifted the man chewing on the food she'd handed him was. "You really are something."

"Am I gaining a secret admirer princess?" he asked with a smirk, taking another bite of the small dinner.

She blushed and looked away from the man. "Stop teasing me Jade, it's obvious you are a confirmed old bachelor. Besides, someone with my title has to think about how her people would judge her significant other. You wouldn't have the most popular public view once you started talking to them."

_Which would be a pity if he was a little younger. Attractive, intelligent, an amazing strategist and fonist…he certainly has to be good at anything he'd wish to attempt. If he wasn't my fathers age…what is wrong with me? _Natalia thought to herself as she dug out her canteen to sip some water. _I shouldn't be thinking such things about Jade…the old man probably doesn't have any drive at all when it comes to women. Wouldn't be logical of him._

"I never considered myself confirmed as one. Just never found someone able to keep me interested enough to be in a relationship that held some sort of romantic degree." Jade pulled his own canteen while he commented. "As far as approval goes it seems my own countrymen respect me well enough."

"Fear doesn't count as respect -General-." she laughed, stressing the last word. "You were never interested in anyone at all?"

Jade was glad that Natalia wasn't looking at him when a memory of Nebelim and the various corpses of the experiments that followed with the most recent death on his hands. He closed his eyes and pushed the darker thoughts away, he didn't want to keep up this banter. The princess was a kind enough girl but she didn't really understand what a relationship with him would truly entail - jokes aside she just didn't understand what the problem was.

She glanced back when he didn't immediately have a witty retort for her, turning her head as she admired his caramel hair gently swaying in the soft wind from the plains. The sunset's waning light painting it as a deeper mahogany shade, while making him seem a little less pale in the growing shadows. The teal and gold of his uniform slowly transforming into a darker cerulean and brass, the white and black remaining much the same despite the lighting. Despite his many years as her senior he didn't actually wear most of them in his appearance, seeming more in his mid to late twenties than the ten extra years he actually held. She had to admit that he was somehow…majestically grieved by the subject she'd naively brought up; it shouldn't come as a surprise that he'd had a fair amount of chances with women but she hadn't considered that he had a difficult past involving his love life.

"Are you…" She paused a second when he opened those dazzling garnet eyes, mind fumbling a moment to finish correctly. "…okay?"

He cursed showing the princess the moment of weakness, knowing there would likely be a run of questions following the demonstration of how much the copy today had effected him. The apprehensive malachite eyes waiting a response expressed further just how innocent the princess still was. Her golden hair managing to remain from her face despite the light gusts that were moving through. He just nodded to her slowly, starting to wonder how much of that last conversation she'd started had been a joke. Did the princess have a crush on him that he was unaware of?

"I am fine." He answered, the usual superior smirk returned to his thin lips. "I was just remembering the last woman I had any inclination toward as far as actual romantic trysts are concerned. She died before I could really tell her how I felt, perhaps before I fully had a chance to understand it myself. Sense then I decided that growing too attached to someone is simply not meant for someone like myself."

"Oh." She looked away, though he caught the hint of moisture in her eyes in empathy for his loss. "I wasn't aware of that. She must have been quite a woman, though it seems more like running away from getting hurt again than actual logic. You shouldn't kick yourself over what you lost, whatever the circumstances I'm sure your friend would have wanted you to be happy."

She returned her eyes after forcing herself out of the initial reaction of near tears, far too compassionate at times for her own good. A little surprised he didn't just scoff at her comments, instead finding him still staring at her. "W…wh…what?"

"Sometimes wisdom is found in even the most naïve of perceptions." he explained, looking toward the now glittering night sky. "Thank you for the kind words Natalia. We should get some rest however."

"Right…" Natalia answered, eyeing the General as he stayed awake but leaving him to his thoughts so she could turn onto her side and take time of her own to contemplate the nights events.

**End Chapter**

_December 28 2006: _My apologies in the long wait for this chapter but as I haven't played the game in a while I was getting involved in other things and when some friends and I started talking about it I remembered I hadn't worked on this one in a while and wanted to get myself another chapter up for the people reading. Thanks to you all cause without you I wouldn't have much reason to keep the fiction going.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Windbreaker _- Not rape…I dunno if I'll employ something that dark but I won't say that I won't ever either. They just beat her a lot to ask for the hymn's. Luke isn't going to come into the fiction as I stated the first chapter. He died at the end of the game in my fiction as opposed to coming back.


	7. 7: Rude Awakenings

**Chapter 7:** _Rude Awakenings_

A small flicker of movement and the sound of steps snapped Jade's eyes open, alert to the sudden danger and calling a column of fire to appear just in front of the intruder even as he took his feet, the blaze frightening the spy enough that they started to run away but the warmth dyed as he dropped the first 'spell' and then settled a chilled air around the man to slow him, moving over to put his spear to the man's throat, pulling the attempt to flee up short.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, glancing at the still passed out girls before back to the scared man. _Lot of help they were. So much for taking watch Princess…_

"I'm not telling you anything necromancer." the man spat on the end of his spear, narrowing eyes at Jade scornfully.

"Then I don't really have much of a use for you." Jade shrugged some at the man, he wasn't nearly awake or patient enough to deal with the refusal and started to stab him when he immediately let out a high-pitched squeak of protest.

"Waiit!" he squealed with a new appreciation for the General's lack of compassion. "I was sent here by Victor…he wanted me to keep an eye on what you all were doing after you escaped."

"So he figured we would escape…which means he sent that…woman." Jade didn't quite want to bring back the images of Nebilim at this time of night. "…on purpose…why?'

"Huh?" the bewildered look he was getting in return for his uncharacteristically inarticulate question told him that the man knew as little as possible. Not that he could let the guy return to give a report as to where they were headed or what he might have overheard.

As opposed to just murdering the man in cold blood he twirled around once, gaining the speed to crack him in the head hard enough to knock him out but not enough to kill him - with the blunt end of his weapon. There was little else he figured he would find out from the frightened but uppity servant - instead he went to his bag to dig out some rope and returned to tie the man up and then took him to the nearby woods to hang him from one of the trees as hogtied - he had a chance that someone would find him that way after all.

Once he finished with the disposal he returned to the camp and jostled Natalia back into being awake, ignoring her moan and then slight protest, "You don't have to be so mean."

"You don't have to fall asleep on watch and nearly get us all gutted either." Jade returned with his usual merciless quips, laying back down. "You have another hour and then wake up Tear - I'll need at least a little rest before tomorrow. You can stay awake this time right?"

"Um…yes…" Natalia's anger deflated into embarrassment when he told her that and glanced to where she saw the results of the missing grass that had been burned away in his attack. She sighed a little at herself. _Still too soft princess…I need to be so much more careful - everyone could have been killed cause I'm to used to being spoiled._

After an hour of complaining at herself she sighed and moved to nudge the other girl. "Hey, Tear…there isn't much time left but can you watch for a while…there was a small exchange last night and Jade had to use a little more magic and needs the rest."

"Sure." Tear answered with a small smile, pushing herself to a sitting position and scratching the back of her head as she looked around, noting the burned spot but not asking. "Get some more rest Natalia…I'm not certain how much we'll be able to get once we start through the forest."

"Thanks Tear." Natalia tried to apologize with her eyes and then settled herself on the ground again with a small sigh in hopes that she would be able to adjust to life on the road again a little more quickly. Another mistake couldn't be afforded after all - the first one they'd just been very lucky with.

She managed to get her eyes closed and left Tear to watch over them as they rested, her own blue eyes staring toward where the sun would rise over the horizon.

**The following day.**

The group had managed to get through the morning without incident and were well into the forest when they started to slow. Natalia was still chatting away and ready to step into one of the traps that were across the path when Jade reached out an arm to pause her, ruby eyes narrowed on the woods.

"Come out." Tear called, signaling to the princess that she was the only one that didn't notice the small ambush. "What do you want?"

A fairly average man in brown breeches and a matching tan shirt stepped from the woods, mud on his boots hinting that he was often this far into the forest, there were paired swords on his belt and he had an unshaven face as he watched them from a far distance he considered safe.

"This road here is taxed." he announced toward them. "You send one of your group to give us 600 Gald and then we'll let you pass on through. Any trouble and I'll signal the archers to start making pin cushions outta you."

Jade rolled his eyes as Tear sighed, the General muttering. "Just bandits…and here I was worried about an actual threat."

"We should just give them the money for now." Tear commented. "We need to worry about speed in this particular instance."

"Yes, I'm afraid I agree." Jade shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, mind carrying over a purse with that much then Princess?"

"Me?" Natalia managed to keep most of the indignant pout from her voice. "Why can't you take it?"

"I'm an old man…you think I should walk further than I already have? You are a young healthy woman Princess…I'm sure you'll manage." Jade replied calmly, handing her the pouch in question she was suppose to trade off.

"You are a horrible manipulator General." Natalia snapped as she snatched the cloth with the coins and stalked toward the bandit.

"Stop!" he called. "Put your weapon down before you come over here."

"I outta shoot him." she hissed under her breath before dropping her bow and quiver and continuing the hundred yard walk to the nervous bandit before holding it out at him. "Here!"

_Some guy - a thief and a coward. _She thought at him with distaste. _I should have gone with the other group and made Guy come with Jade and Tear - sense when did I get made the commoner?_

"Natalia." the sharp yell of warning from the General snapped her attention back to the bandit a moment too late…he'd grabbed her arm and put a knife next to her Adam's apple.

"Okay guys…go get the other two." the bandit's voice seemed to change a little and Natalia noted that the bearding was fake…it was all a trap.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she asked, insulted by the whole chain of events.

"Sure Princess…glad it was you they sent over actually." the guy mocked her. "I would have been more worried about taking either of the other two hostage…too many chocolates and time spent shopping to be as dangerous as the war trained heroes. It's pretty well known that you are one of the weaker links."

"Weaker links?" she hissed, raising an arm and knocking his knife away before grabbing his arm and flipping him clear over her back to the ground. "Why am I always the one that you people think is incapable! Jerk."

That made Tear pause and blink a moment and Jade laughed before he pointed toward some of the trees, finishing a chant he'd already been whispering before she'd ever hit his arm. The trees behind her exploding with fire from his spell and knocking the Princess over on top of her previous assaulter with the blast that resulted from his quick clean up of the 'archers'.

"Do you think you had to go that far?" Tear asked, pausing her own chant as she looked at the circle of dead and charred forest where his spell had ravished the life within it's length. "And I thought you said that you were under another fon seal."

Jade shrugged to her as he fixed his glasses, staring toward where the princess was trying to dazedly get back up after being knocked from her feet. "I fixed it…besides…no harm was done."

"Depends on who you ask." Tear returned as she eyed the destruction that he'd caused in a few moments…she never had gotten to see him at his full potential and now she realized why the enemies had tried to seal his fon slots - the General was one of the most dangerous men alive if he could do that.

"You could have let me get further away first." Natalia accused with a deep frown. "What if I had gotten caught in the edge of that?"

"You weren't anywhere near where it could have done major direct damage Princess." Jade smiled to her lightly. "Besides, as I just said. No harm was done. If I had waited too long you would have had arrows sticking out of your back. Now we have ourselves someone that can tell us just who is after us. All in all I'd say this little interlude worked out beautifully."

He didn't pay attention to the glare he was receiving from the Princess and instead pulled the man up and started to consider the quickest way to get the information he needed out of the man, glancing back to Tear for suggestions - given that he knew Natalia would need a little more time to adjust to the fact that his spell had knocked her down rather well. The resulting dizziness alone wouldn't leave her as a possibility to come up with clear plans for a few more minutes.

"It doesn't matter to me." Tear replied a little cruelly, aware of what was at risk if they took too long a time. Unwilling to listen to her conscious over the welfare of anyone else, though she did look away once the man shook his head and said he didn't know anything. Well aware of what would follow and not wanting to see just what would be necessary before the man would talk.

**End Chapter**

_Feb 14 2007:_ Wow, it's hard to get to this fiction. I haven't played the game in a while cause I've been so busy (which makes me sad cause even though I beat it I want to go back through and get -everything- now that I've beaten it once). I think cause it's been so long that's part of the reason I'm finding it hard to get to this fiction. Don't give up on me yet though cause I'm still planning to continue with this and perhaps go back and fix up some of the chapters that have already been written. There are pieces I sort of want to fix but I wanna get more of the first draft (which is what this is as I don't have a beta-reader) out before I consider going back and fixing anything up. I will eventually get to this fiction back and forth but updates will be much rarer than some of the other fictions I work on - I'll be perfectly honest about that.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Shadowlover101 _- Thank you. I hope you keep up with it even though my updates are fairly rare. Thanks for the review.

_Reyana Draconis _- I can see Jade with someone but it would be something that would take a lot to get to. So any actual romance won't arrive until later in the fiction (but I would rather keep it that way anyway - it's more realistic for anyone). Thanks for the great review…feedback is the only reason I got this chapter out at all.


	8. 8: Unknown Watchers

**Chapter 8:** _Unknown Watchers_

The two women had taken their leave of watching whatever it was the General was going to do in the necessity for information. Tear understood the need for such things on occasion even more than Natalia but didn't wish to watch any form of torture after her own recent encounter with it.

"What do you think they wanted from your hymns?" Natalia asked just to keep a conversation going. That and the princess was curious if Tear would have her own guesses as to the thoughts of the men in question.

"I figure the intentions are nefarious if they are after Yulia's hymns. I can't be certain but I'd think they hope to repeat the plans of my brother. If that's the case we need to stop them as soon as possible. According to Ion all of the gates are still returned to safe order after we asked him to travel and check them. Which means they must have some other means than being as direct as last time."

"Then the real Order has been tracking this fake for a while?" Natalia was surprised at how little she always seemed to be in the loop of things.

"Yes." Tear nodded a little, glancing back toward where they'd left Jade and the poor man when there was a scream of pain. "Our intelligence actually had whispers of the name they're using from before the end of Van's traitorous plan. I think they were a sub-group within his that had hoped to betray him, though their true purpose is still something we can only guess at."

"Do you think we should stop the General?" Natalia figured little else could be said of the matter if they needed more information but was surprised at just how horrified the man on the other side of the hill sounded.

"As frightening as it may be, it's information we'll need." Tear said and glanced around the forest again. "Besides, would you want to be the one to stop him?"

"I guess not." She smiled a little toward Tear. "None of you ever told me about the Fon slot seal he had on him during our last big adventure."

"Really?" Tear seemed to think about it. "I guess I thought it was mentioned. It is good that he's on our side."

She considered the sadness that still seemed to follow the brunette sitting with her in the tiny clearing, would Tear ever get over the loss of Luke? She had generally moved on, it was still difficult to remember but she'd never really been in love with him. Ashe had also been lost to her years before she'd seen him again, it was just a matter that she'd had more time to deal with her feelings than the rest had.

"Yes." She agreed after that moment to think. "It is good that Kimlasca never had to really go to war with Grand Chokmah. I think he alone would have given us more casualties than I like to consider."

"I appreciate the compliment." He remarked pleasantly upon his return to the two women, no signs of a struggle were on his clothing or demeanor. "Though I agree that it is good such an disagreeable even never came to pass."

"Did you get any new information?" Tear was quick to change the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Yes." He nodded as he motioned for them to join him back on the path through the woods they were following. "Though we'll need to continue to hurry. Apparently this man calling himself Victor is the leader of this little band, and once worked with the group that Van had developed but left shortly before we came into contact with his plans."

"That explains our not knowing of him." Natalia observed with a frown. "Did he say what they were going to do to Engave?"

"He didn't know exactly." Jade continued to explain as they walked past the forest and into the opener fields near Grand Chokmah. "Though once we speak to Peony I'd prefer to take the Tartarus and head toward Engave. You are welcome to stay with us or go to report to your father in person Natalia but I'm sure your bow would be of use to us."

"I can simply send word to my father from there. King Peony wouldn't tell me I couldn't make use of a runner ship for something of this importance." Natalia replied, wanting to be of help. "Though I think it'd be better if Tear stayed somewhere safe if she has one of the things they need."

"I think that's up to Tear." Jade said as the moved along. "I wouldn't take away her part of such a plot unless she agreed to it. What do you think you should do?"

"I want to be there…" She said with a certain fervor then sighed. "but, I don't want to endanger the world if they manage to get information from me. I imagine it would be safer for everyone if I stayed under the King's care for a time."

"I can't say I disagree with that." the General commented as they made their way slowly closer to the beauty of the capital of Malkuth. "Just be very wary of who you trust, with the enemy using replica's it's hard to tell who they might send to try to lure you away."

"Seems the Malkuth army is holding as good of intelligence as ever." Tear chuckled a little. "We thought the order were the only ones aware of them having a large amount of replica's in their member. Though I suppose given your history with the science it's not too much of a surprise."

He didn't reply on the matter, she wasn't completely write or wrong. He wouldn't have discovered it himself if it wasn't for the copy of his former teacher he'd been forced to kill again. Dist would pay for this, he would never learn.

They headed across the white stoned streets once they entered, the temperature was still warm but the winds from the ocean were more pleasant than the humidity of the forest or the constant dust of the desert. Though as usual it was Jade that didn't seem bothered or relieved one way or the other at the change of area…the women meanwhile were looking forward to baths as they moved and entered the palace grounds.

"Feel free to go ahead and clean yourselves up, your usual guest quarters are always kept free for you Princess." Jade explained as they moved. "I will go ahead and speak with his highness and prepare the Tartarus so we can leave shortly."

With that he wandered off to do as he said and left the women alone again, Natalia helping Tear a little when she started to limp, the brisk and long walk of the morning had her leg a little swollen again.

"You should have mentioned that it was hurting you." Natalia chided her. "I could have gotten the General to carry you some more."

"That's exactly why I didn't bring it up." Tear smiled tiredly as they headed into roomy and expensive quarters, the bathroom alone was the size of her home without a second story. "I couldn't imagine all the rumors if someone saw such a thing."

The quarters reserved for other royals had to be as amazing or nearly as much so as the King himself possessed. Pillows carpeted most of the floor except for small areas reserved for walking outside of the fluffy and colorful cover they made. Glass doors showed a balcony with a few chairs looking over the gorgeous and massive gardens at the palace's center. The bed was the largest Tear had ever seen and sunk in comfortably when she sat on it's edge. Various other furniture was settled in place to place and almost anything she would need in a home was in the quarters she was offered. The only real need out of sight was food and the girl figured that if she wanted it it would be a question away.

Natalia nodded, that was something she understood perfectly fine in her position. "Still, I don't want to see you in pain Tear. You have to promise me you'll rest while you are here." "I don't think that is too difficult a thing to give you." Tear replied easily, still trying not to gape as she stared around the room she was being offered. "Though you'll need to keep a close eye on Jade, something isn't right with him?"

Natalia began to draw a bath and canted her head curiously at her friend as she returned to the room. "What do you mean? He seems as narcissistic as ever."

"No, he shouldn't have known that there were replica's there." Tear said seriously, leaning back on the silky cool sheets of the bed and putting her injured leg up gratefully. "He was bluffing, he must have recognized one of the people and known they weren't the real thing. Anise left me a note before she departed that she walked in on him when it seemed he was about to cry."

"Cry?" That single word in respect to the general shocked the princess. "Are you sure she knew what she was seeing?"

"She isn't certain but she said it's the most emotional she's ever witnessed him. Including any of the times we were with him in the past." Tear said, closing her eyes tiredly after her last two days. "I can't imagine what it was that he witnessed but given that Emperor Peony was having him followed already I'd figure it would be best for us and him if you didn't let him wander far."

"I see." She was still surprised but covering it well. "I should go ahead and clean up so I can be ready to leave soon but I will keep the General company often in the coming days."

"Good." Tear nodded a little, with that last worry off of her she let herself drift toward sleep until later when she would also clean herself up further.

That left Natalia to worry as to just how the General really was, and as she cleaned herself she noted that he had been a little different lately. He'd seemed disturbed the evening of the attack as well, not simply because she'd fallen asleep on the watch but before that.

She was frowning in thought of what could have gotten to such a normally gathered individual as Jade when the door opened. Her blonde hair with suds still in them from the shampoo she was using to wash it as she turned, expecting to see Tear or a servant of some kind and then screaming in embarrassed shock when she instead noted that it was Guy walking in on her bath so openly. Trying to use her arms to cover her delicate areas when he jumped toward her with a blade drawn.

She fell backward out of the tub as a slash barely missed opening her soapy chest, instead a loud 'thump' as her ass met the marble floor hard. She had wide eyes at her friend and former servant attacking her when she was forced to backpedal a second time.

Fire erupted in a pillar shape around the yellow-clad Guy, so strong that the water didn't even begin to boil - it simply erupted into steam…instantly changed from the intensity as Natalia tried to shield herself behind the other side of the hot metal from the open flames.

The heat was gone. Just as quick as it had appeared the magic withdrew and she heard a sizzling from the remains of Guy as his corpse landed near her, it's flesh still bubbling. The princess let out another piercing scream before the world grew dark and she feinted.

**End Chapter**

_May 06 2008:_ Whew, it's been over a year I think sense I had a chance to work on this fiction. I apologize to anyone that was interested if they still happen to read it. I just had the inkling to continue the plot I'd set up because of some friends that told me I should at least read it myself and see if I could come up with something. Reviews helped as well. If I hadn't recently gotten one and the chain of events that followed it I wouldn't have thought to work on it at all. I will someday get to finishing this fiction, I love Jade Curtiss as a character far too much to not. Hope to hear from more of you.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Anonymous_ - Jade will always be somewhat mean I think…it's such a part of him he wouldn't be him if I ever wrote him another way.

_Silent Cat_ - Updated, hope you are still interested.

_AbyssJadeFan_ - Continued!

_TechNomaNcer28 - Nice name, and yes I'm not really a slash fan. Thanks for the review though, you are what got my friends and therefore me again, interested again._


	9. 9: The Path to Engave

**Chapter 9:** _The Path to Engave_

"Natalia...Natalia are you okay?" Tear's voice was repeating her name as she shook her a little. Natalia's whole body ached and her head felt like her brain wanted to pound it's way free of her skull.

"Mmm." The princess finally managed just so they'd stop speaking so loudly. "Wha...Guy!"

She sat up too fast and likely would have fallen back over if Tear hadn't held her up, holding her head and noting for the first time they were in a different set of rooms than before, similar but the coloring had changed.

"It was a replica." Tear said directly, moving in front of the searching green eyes. "It was going to kill you, would have if Jade hadn't been so quick to pick up that something was amiss."

Natalia closed her eyes to breath a sigh of relief, trying to push the horrific image of Guy being burned alive out of her mind. "Is he okay? What's going on here?"

"Jade?" Tear seemed a little confused til the princess nodded at the simple question. "Yes, he's speaking with the Emperor more about the situation and is having the Tartarus prepared to launch for Engave before much longer. How are you?"

"I'll manage." Natalia answered honestly. "It's still...frightening to see...how can they just use the replica's like they do? I have to go and help stop all this. Are you still coming with us?"

"No." Tear shook her head negatively. "I am going to take your letter with the ship to your capital, though officially I'll be on the Tartarus with you all to try to draw off any other traitors in the palace."

"Oh. Be careful Tear." Natalia said seriously, setting a hand gently on the other girls shoulder and pulling the sheet up tighter around her naked body. She hadn't even had the chance to wash the soap from her hair. "How long?"

"An hour at most. I'm going to go ahead though, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after...that..." Tear said with a little hesitation. Sad that she'd just left the princess as she did, if Jade wasn't so intelligent they would have had a international war on their hands.

"I'll be fine." Natalia didn't completely understand what Tear was considering but she offered the girl a hug in return when one was offered. "I'm more worried about you. We'll figure this all out though, up to us to save the world again."

Tear laughed a little at the general way Natalia stated that, she had always been a little fond of the Princess but at the same time wary. Nonetheless she didn't have time to make friends now, she needed to hurry. "You be careful as well, keep Jade out of trouble."

"It'll probably be the other way around if the record is anything to consider so far." Natalia commented with a frown. "I'll need to finish getting ready. Safe journey Tear."

"Safe journey." Tear repeated the goodbye and disappeared from the room, leaving the Princess to sigh and lean back on the bed for just a moment before pushing herself up. She knew she had to get prepared before Jade simply left her behind.

**Later**

It wasn't long after the Princess arrived that the Tartarus left from Grand Chokmah and headed toward the smaller village of Engave. It would take them about two hours but that was great compared to traveling on foot or even in carriage.

Natalia was taking the time to enjoy the outdoors and avoid the company of other people for a while. She was angry with herself for always being the weak link of the group and always needing to be saved. "I'm not a weak person, why does it always end up as it does? Just because I'm a Princess I'm doomed to be in distress I think."

"Perhaps."

She jumped, downright scowling after Jade had managed to sneak up on her during her personal tirade. "Aren't you suppose to be down telling them where to go?"

"The crew is capable of taking the Tartarus to Engave without my direction." Jade replied, leaning on the railing next to where she'd been watching the ocean in the distance. "You'll need to be on your toes in Engave."

"Yes I know." Natalia bristled at the continued slaps to her pride. "I'll be fine. It's not my fault you are a freak of nature."

He continued to smile lightly, frustratingly amused as usual. Then repeated. "Perhaps."

She paused at that, considering the General as the clouds reflected in his ruby gaze. Even though the smile was on his lips it never seemed to really reach him, sarcasm a shield. Then it all connected for her.

"One of the women at the caves...the one you had to finish...she was a replica of your teacher?" She immediately regretted blurting it out so directly. By the way he'd winced a little she knew it had been a horribly cruel way for her to broach the topic. _"Maybe I deserve to always be in distress acting like that."_

"Yes." He responded after a moment, and though he wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning either. Keeping a very carefully neutral expression on his face. It still seemed so young for as old as he was suppose to be, yet the age was all in his crimson eyes and the sadness within their crimson depths.

"I'm sorry." Natalia couldn't say anything else to that, doing what she could to fix her inconsiderate behavior. "Are you going to be all right?"

He closed his eyes then, making it all the more difficult to read him. His coffee locks swaying gently against the constant wind the Tartarus' movement caused. She was frozen in place watching him breath. Noting that the colors of his uniform did sort of compliment her own outfit before he spoke again and made her jump. "Of course."

"Just don't forget." Natalia settled a hand comfortingly on his shoulder as she'd done for Tear that morning. Her gloved hand squeezing lightly as his eyes popped back open at the contact to look at her. "We're friends...I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything."

Jade glanced at her hand, he was unused to contact, even if his troops respected him they also feared him. He was 'the Necromancer' and it was generally believed that touching him was a curse...usually he wasn't too unconvinced of the fact himself. It wasn't something he had a reason to tell people was untrue.

The unconventional title had offered him much of what he desired. Fear from both his own troops and his enemies, a wide berth by most people on the whole of Auldrant if they had an idea who he was. It was something that was convenient but he was used to it, even when he'd traveled with the group when they were with Luke the only person that touched him with any willingness had been Anise.

"I appreciate that Princess, however, I assure you that I am fine." He said after he glanced back up, he couldn't quite bring himself to offer one of the usual barbs they traded. She did mean well, even if she was unwittingly picking at freshly bleeding scars. "How have you been in the past year?"

"Well." She replied honestly, taking her gloved hand back and looking back out toward the ocean then. "Very busy. After Luke's funeral there was a lot that still needed to be done. With father being so difficult lately I've taken a lot of time to do diplomatic work that takes me away whenever I can."

"Why is that?" Jade had to admit he was curious, the girl had always been so loving about her home, it was strange to think she would want to avoid it.

Natalia blushed a little at the question, like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. " think father is disturbed that I'm turning nineteen and I don't have a fiance'. I had a year to mourn after Luke's death but now that time is passed and he's been trying to get me to meet young suitors."

"You don't wish to marry?" He wasn't as curious now, but it seemed a better topic than replica's.

"It's different for people of station, we don't get engaged for the reasons normal people do. I just don't want to marry yet, get shoved off somewhere where I can't do as much for my people. I know I'll have to someday for diplomacy but right now I think I can do more good the way things are." She answered with a shrug.

"You never really cared for Luke in that way, but you did for Ashe." Jade observed, he remembered the way she used to look at the original son of Duke von Fabre.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I did, but I always knew he wasn't coming back. Even when I hoped for it I knew he had chosen a different path than that involving Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. I think I've really had the most past experience in helping me get over what happened at Hod. Other than perhaps you...but you don't talk about yourself."

She glanced sidelong at him at the less than subtle nudge to see if he would give in and he just smiled at her before pushing himself back off the railing. "I should go make sure everything is running smoothly."

"I thought you didn't need to be there for direction." Natalia commented at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't make certain everyone is working to the best of their ability." Jade answered smoothly as he continued to walk toward the door. "I wouldn't want the crew thinking I'm getting soft."

"Always an answer for everything." Natalia rolled her eyes after him and returned to looking out toward the ocean. "I'll make you talk later."

She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him chuckle as he disappeared through the door into the Tarterus' lower levels again.

**End Chapter**

_Sat, April 11 2009 _- I made a chapter before a full year! I feel successful! I'm pretty sure I'm going Jade/Natalia at this point but as nothing has really began to move yet that could change in the future. Thanks for all the folks still reading. Someday I'll finish this fiction...I loves the cinnamon haired necromancer.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_FlamingLexus _- Yeah I suck at the quick updates. Having a kid makes hobbies difficult. Though I guess your comments are sort of like backwards compliments. Not that I'll thank you for saying I'm subpar though. I don't see how you can be interested in something you think is so...mundane but to each their own I suppose.

_Ithilelda_ - Thanks, you disagree with some I guess as to my ability to put Jade IC. I do like the idea of a romance with him, cause he obviously loved someone in the past and I think he deserves a little peace.

_Labyrnith_ - Thank you for your commentary. Originally I was thinking Tear but the reason I'm leaning more towards Natalia is because Jade and Tear are too much alike...I think Tear would never get him to open up the way Natalia has a chance to.

_Unumato_ - Took a while but I did update!


	10. 10: Forgiveness, Acceptance

**Chapter 10:** _Forgiveness, Acceptance_

The day was rather uneventful and Natalia had taken the time with Jade choosing to avoid her to look around at his quarters and be generally nosy. She didn't know much about him, but her search didn't really reveal anything new. Settling herself at his desk with a sigh she drummed her fingers on it's edge in irritation.

Everything had been rather normal, papers with the sort of boring reports and words you'd expect in this sort of position, the usual tools and tricks you'd see from someone of such rank and little else. She didn't even find any fonon research stashed somewhere, the lack of personal effects she expected, but not the lack of research given how much he seemed to augment himself with magic.

"Are you done digging through my desk?" Jade always managed to arrive and scare her enough to make her jump. The door had been left a bit open and it was easy enough to be quiet on a ship moving across the ocean, though she figured if it had been perfectly still he'd of still snuck up on her.

"Yes, nothing interesting anyway." Natalia returned with a scowl, holding a hand over her chest after the jump. "Could you at least make a little noise so I know you are coming?"

"If you weren't lingering in my office I wouldn't have to." A shrug at her request before he shooed her from his seat and returned to his desk. "We should arrive at the cave to see what Dist is doing within the hour."

"You grew up with Dist right?" Natalia asked, not sure if she pried too much if he'd rush off again. Standing nearby and watching him.

"Yes, though he's fallen rather far since then." Jade commented. "He had to have known we'd be coming however so it's likely it'll be dangerous, I can go in alone."

"I'm not letting you leave me." Natalia retorted with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. I'm quite capable with a bow and I can heal to boot. Perhaps I'm not as good as you and most of the others in hand to hand but don't act like I can't hold my own cause you know I can."

He held up his hands lightly as she went into attack mode. "All right, calm down. It was just a suggestion. No need to get so testy."

The Princess eyed him quietly, chewing her lip as she considered her next question. Sure he could have just run off again but either way she'd get the answer she wanted. "Dist knew the same woman...your teacher. He's the one that replicated her isn't he?"

All the time they traveled together and Natalia had never shown a particular interest in him. Of course it'd never been just the pair of them and she could get chatty at times so it was possibly just him being the only person she knew well on crew. It had been changed since their days chasing after Ashe and the rest of Van's goons. Still, he had to admit he was growing less fond of the new curiosity concerning him Wondering if she really was starting to consider him beyond simple friendship given her fresh interest.

"Yes. Dist was possibly worse than I when it came to Dr. Nebilim and continued to try to replicate her long after I gave it up. He's the only other person that could have even possessed the data in which to do so." Jade explained, sounding tired. This was a curse he wasn't sure he'd ever be free of. He played too much with things he should have left very much alone.

"It's not your fault." Natalia observed, she seemed to have quite a knack for diplomacy given how naturally empathetic she was. It was hard to be angry with her, even if she was wrong it was what you'd expect anyone to say.

"It is not personal Princess, but I doubt that. Dist wouldn't have been able to learn the technology if I hadn't created it. I appreciate your kindness but do not fool yourself. I have earned the nickname that everyone's given me. My actions have caused an incredible amount of death to the world, nearly it's destruction. For all the..."

He broke off as he glanced up from his hands to realize she was wrapping her arms around him and holding him. As much of a silent acceptance of what he'd done as he figured he could get, even if it was undeserved didn't mean he failed to appreciate it.

"It's not your fault." She repeated. "For every man killed with a sword is it the fault of the first blacksmith that chose to fold metal? Just because you invented something, doesn't mean it couldn't be used for good Jade. Do you forget all that Luke was to us? Perhaps he was foolish at times, but he was our friend, and his sacrifice saved everyone. You could say your discoveries doomed the world...but seems to me it could be easily argued that they saved it as well."

Jade was, for a rare instant, uncertain of how to reply. Certainly he'd heard similar arguments before but rarely had people directly brought Luke's name into it. Peony had tried to say something akin to that, but he apparently didn't have the gift for tongue Natalia seemed to, on rare occasion, possess. It was difficult to find a way to just push off what she'd said. Then there was the fact she had her arms around him. Barely squeezing but enough for him to pick up the comfort such a gesture was meant to convey. It was almost nostaligic in a way he couldn't put his finger on and yet as the seconds ticked on, he was starting to feel both awkward and yet that he didn't want her to leave the short peaceful moment.

"How the hell do you always smell like cologne anyway? I didn't see any in here and I searched pretty well. It's not even the same as last time. I want to be able to just have whatever perfume I feel like at the time." She changed the topic for him with the sudden question. Probably so he wouldn't have to say it was becoming uncomfortable. Leaning back against his desk and shaking her head at him, perhaps a little envious.

"So you want me to show you how to augment your fonon slots to put off cologne?" He fell back into teasing her, it was easier than dwelling on what had happened. Not his best shot, but at least keeping in not talking about himself.

"Nooooo." She drew out the word with a sigh. "I didn't say that, I said perfume...and could you show me?"

Her interest perking helped her put aside the sarcastic tone of voice, her body straightening a bit as she inputted the other part of what he'd said after dismissing his teasing. Curious if she could actually learn. That would be much easier than having a bunch of perfume bottles to carry when she traveled on missions for her kingdom.

"It is a tad complex..." He commented, eyeing her and the seriousness she seemed to maintain over such a trivial detail. "And probably a bad idea as it's rather dangerous and any mishaps can leave permanent damage. I'm sure we don't need an inner kingdom war starting because I tried to show you how to be more vain."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe I'm not a genius like you, but I can use the seventh fonon and I always got top marks in my classes. I'm sure I could manage to learn it without blowing myself up. Besides, who better to learn vanity from."

"I'll think about it. As is we don't have the time for such detailed study right now." Jade commented thoughtfully. Given even the small piece of mind she'd offered him relenting a little was the least he could do. "Are you ready to take on anything that might decide to come at us when we get there?"

"As much as I'll ever be." She said with a shrug. "Your ship here is impressive but it's not really a place to practice archery. I'll make due though. I think I will head up on deck for some fresh air though, it gets stuffy down here and I don't want to be sick before we get there."

Jade nodded to her, watching her leave and then sighing to himself as he relaxed in his chair. Removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes and chuckle a bit, he was going insane. Here he'd thought for a few moments Natalia might have some sort of crush on him and she was just trying to be kind. Perhaps Anise was right and he was just starting to go senile after so many years with such a keen mind.

Though he wondered if the rest of his friends were right, if he should forgive himself. How he could do that was another question...it was hard not to see red on his hands given the stain of his crimson gaze. He had to try to be better, if not for everyone else, then for Nebilim. Peony had pointed out only his last visit that she wouldn't have wanted him to be unhappy forever over one large, massive mistake.

Harsh, but that was occasionally the Emperor's way, and to a point it showed he cared. He didn't have a chance to dwell however as the ship came to a halt and the intercom reported to him that they'd arrived to the cave but there were no signs of activity they could spot. Work to be done he pushed aside the self-reflection for later, he had a decade or so of practice with that so it was easy.

**End Chapter**

Yay I got to finish an update for my birthday. It was lovely to have a little time to myself and I've really been wanting to continue this. I will finish it someday dang it! I give up on dating my posts though, it's just discouraging to look at for me.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_TechNomaNcer28_ - Glad you kept up with me through all of the constant roadblocks for this fic, hope you keep reading.

_CBK_ - I think so. Jade is the best.

_Grappling Fancies_ - Yeah I'm just a fan of Natalia/Jade. It's odd but I think they work in their own way.

_Inuyoshie_ - Did you ever write your own story with Jade? You should link me so I can read it. I with they made O.C. a searchable name in all the name lists. It would just be nice.


	11. Swords and Explosions

(Quick note: Saphir and Dist are the same person. I just use both to switch it up some and depending on perspective.)

**Chapter 11:** _Swords and Explosions_

The cave was much as he remembered it from their first visit. Surprising given pieces of it were destroyed then. It made him frown and hope that further in at least the changes would have still taken place. Natalia had already descended and had her bow in hand. Looking around with a troubled expression that seemed to almost mirror his own as he walked along the gangplank to join her. The ranks of the ship were to be on high alert while they were inside but that didn't make him less concerned. Most of them didn't have the training to deal with someone of Dist's level - madman or not, he wasn't half bad at times.

He took point, walking past Natalia and keeping quiet, appreciating that she seemed to be able to be stealthy as well. Perhaps it was a royal need to be able to sneak about their own castles and have a bit of peace.

The inside of the caves was much more destructed at least, more of what he remembered...though it had been obviously dug back out and reinforced in several places. Some metal creatures wandering about in one of the pits rebuilding certainly indicated Dist's handiwork. He gestured toward them for Natalia but she was already watching them as they walked. There were a few possible paths to take and he moved to check out the ones closest to the exit first. They hadn't set off any alarms yet which meant they could also have not been as expected as Jade believed they would be.

The place smelled of dust, and metal, but there were other scents that were more acidic underneath those that he could pick out. Scents he was fairly sure he recognized as liquids used in the replica creation process. He rubbed his arm a moment, ready to call the spear out if needed and slipped into the hall and down a rough staircase to a circular room and equipment he was very familiar with. Gritting his teeth and pausing as he heard the voice.

"Well well well, here they said you'd walk right in but I didn't think they were telling the truth." The grating voice of Dist was unmistakable even to Natalia who had met him much less often. "Really Jade, you think you can walk into my own base and take me down? You think so little of me?"

"Not in particular Saphir, I suppose you did survive me knocking you off a cliff this last time." Jade mocked in return, to some point he'd always taken responsibility for his old friend...but if Natalia was right he needed to stop that. Whatever friend he'd possessed, he'd lost sometime during this war...on second though, likely long before the war had started. "Down to working for rebel groups now? Isn't that a bit of a downgrade? Well I guess not considering it was a traitor last time too."

"Shut...shut up Jade!" Dist snapped back, speaking to them through a speaker of some sort. "You'll regret all the times you mocked me. I won't have my children kill you, no, I'll have them take you and then I'll make you regret all your insolence!"

"Well he seems as crazy as ever." Natalia commented, frowning at the room...she remembered the one that she learned about with Luke. How they'd used something like that to create him from Ashe. It was a poor memory even for her, she didn't want to imagine what it would put Jade through.

Though a large crash behind them, echoing down the small staircase did draw her eyes back up to the main room. "If it crushes the wall we'll be stuck down here."

She was already moving back up but Jade shifted past, for all his complaints about his age, even his speed and reflexes were one of the many augmentations that made him more capable than people half his age.

Though she frowned as they came back out of the tunnel to see a large humanoid figure that seemed as if it were crafted of razor blades. Seems Dist got to where he was less concerned with allowing any of the clockwork within to be visible and the earth cracked and shook as the massive creature crawled up to the level where they were. It left them very little room to maneuver but Jade was already casting and Natalia slipped just outside of the hall so it wouldn't cave in on her and began the same.

_**"O maddening gala of the spirits of earth. Stalagmite!" **_Jade intoned, gesturing at the earth near the creature, augmenting the spell so the rock on the ledge's side where it was trying to climb out of the pit below would shoot out to stab it. It was only temporary but he'd at least trapped the creature there.

Though the creatures arms extended, a mass of blades cutting Jade's way, it was a miracle he was able to block but he wasn't going to be able to get to Natalia in time. She was focused on finishing her own spell, fonon's curling around her as she aimed at the sharp limb heading toward her.

_**"O holy lightning. Voltaic Line!"**_ She called out, blue energy curling around her arrow as she shot it between several of the blades, the lightning that it caused disrupting it's own strike. Though not enough to make it miss, she was clipped and thrown several feet diagonally where she bounced off the wall before hitting the floor.

Jade frowned but didn't have time to check on her, he had his own things that needed doing, after blocking a few more attacks where he took some cuts on his arms he dashed back a bit and began to cast again. Pulling the fonons out of the air as he focused the energy into form.

_**"Oh roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon. Ground Dasher!"**_ He just managed to finish before the creatures arm was about to hit him again. Though the desired effect happened. As the line of earth curled up into spikes, the same effect as his first spell held the limb in place, allowing him to dash and block the strike to his companion. He took some more damage himself, but far less than she would have as she was still getting up from the last hit.

"Jade! Look out!" She slammed him out of the way as another limb shot from the creature and would have gotten him squarely in the chest. As it was it bit deep into her thigh and she winced, but continued to stand, light starting to gather around the young woman as she refocused her bow.

_**"O fragments of the fon verse, heed my call and become power incarnate. I will finish you! Noble Roar!"**_ Natalia moved quickly out of the way of another hit and took several shots that rang into the creature, blades and other chunks of metal starting to fall from it here and there as she finished and then wavered on landing on the ground again. Favoring the leg that hadn't taken the deep hit.

"Heal yourself Natalia!" Jade commanded in his best General voice as he dove back into the fray, his spear separating the third smaller limb it's shot from it's chest and then continuing forward to assault the shoulder of it's arm still free from being held down. Forcing it to focus on him as opposed to the girl.

_**"O great land, swath us in your protection. Restore!"**_ She called out not long after he'd run up, though he could feel the healing energy helping to close his own wounds. The circle of healing reaching far enough in the enclosed battle to heal both of them.

It was then he noticed the red gem on it's back, and figured that was a conduit for it's control...leaping over it he took several small cuts but he came down with the tip of his spear first, a burst of red light blowing him backward into the pit below as the creature creaked and ceased to move, the arm that had been posed to strike Natalia falling as she scrambled to hop down after where her companion had been tossed.

"Jade! You all right!" She coughed a bit, they'd certainly knocked up a lot more dust during the skirmish, managing to hop down some rocks that had fallen she dashed after the older man when she saw the teal of his uniform sticking out against the black of the rest of the tunnel.

Though that victory was short lived as she heard the grating voice of Dist clicking his tongue at her. The man floating down from a place in the ceiling where he must have been watching the battle. "That was more risky than I'd expect from you Jade. Lucky you didn't crack your skull open."

He laughed lightly, but Jade didn't reply and Natalia continued toward him with a frown on her face. Chanting lowly as she moved closer, taking a shot at Dist to force him back before leaning next to the General. _**"Revive."**_

"Dammit!" Dist cursed. "Stop getting involved in things you don't understand you worthless girl. Bring all to ashen ruin! Explosion!"

Natalia showed a strength based more in desperation than truth as she tugged the still waking Jade out of the path of the fire, both of them rolling away at it's edge. The girl muttering a curse at the madman while Jade popped a gel into his mouth. He didn't like to rely on such things but better than letting Saphir win.

"Don't have time for this." Natalia commented, tugging him away as she dashed back up the rocks. "Everything's caving in."

The water spell Jade sent his would-be rival's way only managed to distract him long enough for the pair to scramble up the path and begin running again.

"Where are you..." Dist started to protest their running but then his chair was sent spinning as a large rock slammed into it. Noticing the cave in moments after them he gave up the assault to also fly for the exit. Though he was knocked into the water near the path as they fled back onto the ship and Jade started shouting orders for them to pull out before they were even on board. Scowling as he looked back to where Dist was likely buried but would probably manage to survive. Irritated the pink haired mad scientist had escaped him again.

**End Chapter**

Action filled chapter really. I wanted to throw in some more combat as there hasn't been a whole lot and it seemed a good time for a boss-ish battle. Two chapters in two days - crazy! I've been on a jade kick lately.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well, nothing from the last chapter yet, but hopefully I'll get at least a little love. I will finish this fiction someday dang it!


	12. Reflections

**Chapter 12:** _**Reflections**_

Natalia laid down on the ship, trying to catch her breath and still coughing a little, she definitely was out of shape for this sort of thing but it was likely before long that would pass. Particularly at the rate things were going. At least her battle skills weren't doing as poorly as she feared, it hadn't been pleasant but it could have gone a lot worse.

She opened a single eye to consider Jade as his shadow crossed her face. He was eyeing her quietly and spoke once she'd focused on him. "Going to survive Princess? I'm afraid we don't have a luxury suite for you."

"That's okay, I can always kick you out of your own quarters." She replied with a small smirk, holding up one of her gloved hands in silent request of help. "I think Peony wouldn't mind, he always did have a bit of a soft spot for me. He's always afforded me such lovely quarters in the palace."

"Yet he remains much too far off to ask." Jade shrugged lightly after helping her to her feet. Then turning the conversation more serious as he continued. "We've lost one of the only leads we had...and it seems like it would take much longer to try to dig Saphir out than it would be worth. There's nothing to say he'd even tell us what he knows."

"I wouldn't mind shooting him a few times to try to get him to talk." She complained, rubbing a shoulder where she'd been hit squarely by some of the falling debris as they had run free of the cave structure.

"You all right?" Jade nodded to her shoulder.

"Well, I'd have to say I've had worse traveling with you all. I'll manage, just don't want to use a lot of energy on magic. I expect we'll be at it again soon at this rate." She answered with a nod. That and she didn't want to have Gel's when she could manage it. Recent studies in the capital pointed to weight gain in people that ate a lot of them and she had a certain dignity, and figure, to maintain. To avoid the endless teasing however she knew better than to mention it aloud.

He nodded to that, it was a fair observation. "I think we should check any other hideouts the last group had if they were using this one. It's a bit of a shot in the dark, but the best next lead we have to go on."

"Well, I don't remember all of them, I do recall the attacks in the desert area but mostly they targeted the Sephiroth, do you think they could be working from there to do something to the planet?"

"It seems the most logical place to do so." Jade agreed with a nod. "Though just the two of us won't be of much use. I have the Tartarus heading for Baticul, we should be able to meet up with the others there. They may have found something we missed."

"How long?" Natalia asked, looking out at the land they were speeding away from. She'd started to pull her arm up to block out the sun with a hand but winced again.

"Long enough we can look at your shoulder. Come on." Jade gestured her inside and moved toward his office, opening the door for her.

"I'll be fine..." But she sighed and followed, now that he hand his mind on it he wouldn't give it up. "I'm sure with some rest it will heal just fine."

"Go change into something I can see your shoulder in." He gestured to the adjoining quarters that were his and sat at his desk. She rolled her eyes and moved into the neatly kept room. Closing the door.

The room was larger than many other quarters, Though it still only had a single bed it was nicer than many of the other cots. There were simple shelves along the bottom level, a small table with two chairs, and bookshelves worked into almost every wall absolutely filled with various novels and volumes of lore. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached up take her shirt off with a hiss of pain. Perhaps Jade was right, she had a hell of a time getting her usual outfit off and changed into less dressy pants and a tank top. Though she was almost sweating with the effort and pain caused by moving her arm much. Her whole right shoulder was throbbing now. She could see some nasty looking bruising the gel's wouldn't do much for. Even if she took them, as she was now greatly considering, they would mostly help with the pain, but if she didn't set any wounds or clean them out she'd end up with an infection.

When she finally left, the slight wince on Jade's face was enough to tell her it was as bad as she feared, whatever had caught her in the shoulder while they were running had certainly been out to finish her. She walked over and turned around, holding her shirt so he could pull back the fabric to look over her back.

"I'm surprised you were able to change." Jade commented after several long seconds of looking over her back. You'll need to take a bath, I'll get one of the female crew to clean out some of the scrapes and bandage you. I don't think anything will need to be set though."

He was very neutral, doctor like in his examination, fingers carefully feeling her shoulder, as gentle as he could in the circumstance. It made her blush though, she disliked being dressed so little when in the presence of anyone, Jade checking her over should have been fine but she couldn't help but be embarrassed. He wasn't looking at her face as he ran gloved fingers along her arm carefully checking it for any other problems.

Jade was handsome, his youthful features hid many of his years, if it was by appearance alone she'd of thought him barely older than she. Tall, lithe, pale, though it was as usual, his crimson eyes that made him stand out in particular. As well as his cream colored locks. His face was calmer as he made a quiet assessment, and when he wasn't seriously barking orders or sarcastically waving off concerns he seemed gentler than rumors would give him credit for.

She knew first hand how terrifying he could be in combat, but this was a side of him she rarely saw, or she imagined many did. He was honestly concerned and not covering it up with something else. Though he seemed to realize when he looked up and met her gaze that he'd had his guard down that small moment for the usual expression returned, sarcasm and all as the smile touched his lips.

"You'll manage better for the cleaning if you take a Gel and stop worrying about your figure." He commented, guessing her motives without her having said anything about it. "I read that article as well. Go on and run the bath. I'll get someone down here."

Natalia stuck her tongue out after him, resisting the urge to huff as that would just get her another 'princess' comment. She sighed and moved to draw a bath instead, she had to get Jade out of her head. Though given she was using his bathroom and it smelled like the light fragrance of his cologne that was pretty hard to do. She poured some of her own fruitier scents in the water and got in, hissing some when the water touched her wounds and smiling her appreciation to the girl that arrived to help her get adjusted.

Jade meanwhile settled on the rails of the Tartarus after sending down a female medic. The sun was starting to set, casting a watercolor collection of colors across the horizon, he though was distracted. He was considering a number of things, how they might find this 'new order of lorelai', who was behind it, what they were honestly after.

Then he found himself considering Natalia more than he may have otherwise. She'd been of great help in the fight they'd been in, she'd pulled him free, she'd taken the boulder to the shoulder that he might have otherwise in her shoving him ahead. She was obviously rusty in combat, but she did better than he'd expected. Her wounds would heal, probably faster than her pride, but he'd been concerned enough to check himself.

The gentle forest green of her eyes, the slight red that touched her cheeks while she blushed at the examination. She'd been lovely, and in such a manner that made him uncomfortable. He had assumed himself just what she'd accused him of being days ago. 'A confirmed old bachelor.' Now though, he wondered what was wrong with him. He let himself become distracted with her more frequently and the feeling was so alien it was frightening for the man called the Necromancer. Even if he felt something for the girl, she was a Princess of a nation that was still only barely at peace with his own. This was a dangerous road to even consider, Peony would have slapped him for it, but nonetheless Jade found himself smiling as he eyed the rising moon.

Regardless of how things went, it was still good to know that perhaps he wasn't as hopeless as he'd originally believed. Perhaps if some people could forgive him, then eventually he'd be able to forgive himself and find as normal a life as he would ever possess.

His thoughts didn't last long, he had to leave to man the bridge and make certain everything was in order for when they arrived at Baticul. Hoping they would meet everyone when they arrived was find, but he had to make certain the ship was prepared to meet an attack should their enemies have predicted that as the next move.

_**The City of Light**_

Without difficulty they landed in Baticul and were on their way up the port to the lift that would take them to the main area of the city. Natalia split off saying she wanted to visit the castle and Jade moved to buy a few more supplies.

Natalia was happy as usual to see her father, though he informed her after a long hug that her friends had just left to visit the port. At least they seemed to be able to predict each other after all this time. Natalia got a short update on local happenings and was heading back out of the palace when Jade entered dressed in his battlemaster uniform.

She had to smile some. She'd always liked the eastern styled wear on him. The black and white were a nice aside to his usual teal military uniform. Though she'd always assumed he didn't like it, this one was actually a red and black and different from the usual one she'd seen him in. She raised a hand and grinned.

"I'm not sure why you changed but it's nice to see you out of uniform for a while General." Natalia greeted politely. "We just missed everyone else they're heading for the port. Want to go down to try to catch them or just wait here?"

She couldn't help but grin a bit more, she knew it was a little childish but she did like Jade, and it didn't hurt to crush a little on a friend as long as she didn't let it get out of hand. He was handsome, and gifted, a bit of an ass at times, but weren't all men. It was healthy for her to entertain a few impossible romances.

"Let's wait here. I've been meaning to ask for a tour sometime." He replied lightly, nodding toward the castle in general and offering an arm. The pleasant expression on his face was so out of place for him she had to laugh as she took his arm and lead him to give the requested explanation of the castle.

_**Near the Port**_

Jade had just left getting supplies when he was met by Guy, Tear, and Anise. The group exchanged greetings, Anise bouncing over to hug Jade in her chipper manner. The rest sticking to handshakes.

"We might have some trouble." Tear said, cutting into the short happy moment. "Colonel, there is something you need to know. Anise and Guy talked to a few other members of the cult they found hiding here in Baticul. The man that is the leader of the other group, he's suppose to have light brown hair and red eyes. He's your general height, build, he wears glasses, though he doesn't wear a military uniform."

"Yup." Anise nodded, expression darkening. "I showed them a sketch of you and they were sure it was there leader."

Guy was quiet, and had taken a small step or two off as Jade's own jaw set with the news, he'd figured it out while Tear was still explaining, he didn't need to hear a direct statement but felt the need to say something himself. Death itself threatened in his malicious tone of voice. "Someone made a replica of me...Saphir is going to die..."

Anise nodded a bit more, all of them were sombre except for the death aura Jade. No one though was about to say something to General Curtiss before he was ready. It was very obvious he wanted to cause pain to something in return for the insult.

"Natalia...she went ahead to the castle." Jade commented, glancing up the long height of Batical. "We should check on her...she's in the habit of being a target of these replica's."

"Yeah." Anise agreed. "They're looking for the replica data of people they don't already have. The royal family and Emperor Peony are the highest on those lists as far as I know."

Jade had a sinking feeling as the rode up the next of the many elevators, they weren't moving fast enough for his liking.

**End Chapter**

Semi-cliffhanger ish. Moving more of the plot along to Natalia x Jade. I really enjoy them as a couple. I'm odd like that.

_-Aura_

P.S. Reviews would be awesome!


End file.
